More Than I ever Expected
by Vaan360
Summary: Two years after the crash were supposedly his girl friend died, Jack, still couldn't forget her. In a Sunday afternoon, he went to get a video that they both used to watch together. Little did he know, that that video would change his life completely.
1. More than I expected

_**Prologue**_

_I looked at the time, it was 13:00._

_It was time._

_I got ready, got out, and rushed to the store._

_I entered the store, said hello to mr. Ben, the storekeeper and asked him if it had arrived yet._

_He smiled and took a package from the balcony and gave it to me._

_I thanked him and left the store._

_On the outside I oppened the package, finnaly, I had the first Land before time movie._

_**Chapter 1 – More than I expected**_

_It was such a nice day, so I decided to go to the park._

_But first I putted the LBT movie on my backpack, and then I went._

_For a Sunday afternoon, the park was almost empty, only a few persons there, but a girl, caught my attention._

_She was sitting on the bench, and she looked sad._

_I approached her and said_.

**Me –** Err… is everything okay?

_She looked at me me and said:_

**??? –** No! Can't you see it's not?

**Me –** I… I don't know…

_She took a deep breath and said:_

**??? –** I'm sorry, but I'm just a little angry(_ a little?? – I thought_) a guy just went and picked up a movie that I was expecting.

**Me -** … Which movie are you talking about?

**??? – **A Land before time movie, the first one.(So that's why Mr. Ben had that smile)

**Me – **I…err… I'm that guy.

_She got up of the bench, looked me in the eyes, and huged me_.

**??? – **I never thought that I would find the guy!

_She let me go_

**Maryan –** Hi! I'm Maryan!

**Jack –** Nice to meet you, I'm Jack.

**Maryan –** So,… Jack,… have you seen the movie yet?

**Jack –** No, not yet.

**Maryan –** Well, what do you think if we see it together?

_I panicked, I din't know what to say._

**Jack –** I…well…you see…(*gulp), sure, why not!!!

**Maryan –** Great! (_alarm clock_) Ho, I have to go, but hey, meet me here tomorow after school at 4 o'clock so that we can talk more, Bye!

_She kissed me on the cheeks and left._

_Automatically, my hands went to my cheecks, and I thought:_

_WOW_


	2. Curious

_**Chapter 2 – Curious**_

_I got out of the park and went home._

_It was almost dinner time, so I decided to go take a shower._

_I placed my bagpack on my room and went to the bath._

_While the warm water was dripping, my mind was somewhere else, thinking about the girl I meet the park…_

**Jack*-** Maryan, who is she? why did she wanted the movie? was Maryan her real name?... Did she kissed me… because she likes me?...

_My thinking was interrepted by my mother, she said to hurry because dinner was ready._

_I got out, dressed, and went down to have dinner._

_During supper, my mind was still somewhere else thinking who that girl was, when the old clock warned me it was 10pm, I hurried and finished dinner, and went upstairs to my room._

_Summer holidays were over, tomorow school was begining, and I would be back to my course._

_I emptied my bagpack, the LBT movie falled into the bed, I wanted to see it, badly, but I had promised her that I would see it with her._

**Jack-**I don't know why I promised, well, she's hot, and she huged me, that was probably one of the reasons,(sigh) but I also picked up the movie she wanted, guess I felt guilty, anyways, I can't turn back now, I have to keep my word!

Maibe she will attend my shcool, maibe we will even be on the same class… nah, that would be just to lucky.

(yanw) It's getting late, tomorow I will see.

_I prepared my school bag, and went to bed._

_Suddenly a thought came to my mind._

**Jack – **Could it be her??? Could had she survived the car crash?

(Sigh) it's been 2 years now… she would had telled me something, I'm sure, she would't make me pass trough that hell on purporse, but… she looks just like her…

LBT was our favourite, maibe that's why she was so angry when she thought she had lost it forever…

Tomorow…. Tomorow I will find out…

_My thoughts continued focused on the girl, but after a while, I just could't hold it, I was very tired, I just closed my eyes, and falled asleep._


	3. Family

**_Chapter 3 - Family_**

_A noise in my room woke me up, I turned around in bed and I saw the LBT movie on the floor._

_**Jack - **_Ho yeah, I was so tired that I forgot to take it out of the bed.

_I openned the box that conttained the movie, but for my suprise it was empty._

_**Jack -**_ Where could it be? I din't got out of the room… ho! It could had only been them…

_I got down and went to the living room, and there they were, Jane, Jane was my older sister and michael my younger brother, they were both whatching the movie._

**_Jack -_** How many times did I tell you guys not to touch my stuff without permission?

**Jane - **_We would had asked, but you were snoring so loud that I dont think that you would had heard us._

_Michael laughed._

**Jack -**_ Well true, but that doesn't explain… wait a minute! I dont snore!_

_They both looked at me with a serious face._

**_Jack -... _**What? Its true… anyway, Jane, see if you hurry up, today school starts again, and today im kinda in hurry.

**_Jane - _**Yeah I know, dont worry, its still early, besides, the movie its almost ending, I just love LBT, same as you right?

_**Jack **_- Yeah… same as you.

_She smiled and continued to see the movie._

**_Jack - _**Well Im gonna get ready and have breakfast, see if you hurry up.

_**Jane -**_ Ok, don't worry, I will go as soon as the movie ends.

_I went to my room to get ready, but when I looked at the clock, I realised how soon it was, it was only 7:40 am, the course would only start at 10:30am._

_Since I still had some time and I was sleppy, I went to take a shower._

_While I was there, I started to think about stuff, then I remembered, Jane's birthday was next week-end, she would be 18, she is 10 months older than me and 5 years older than Michael._

_**Jack - (**_What will I give her for a present? Clothes would be probably the best since she is always asking mum for new ones, well I will see it later.)

_My thoughts were interrupted when the door openned._

**_Jane - _**So here you are, have you looked at the time? It's almost 9ºclock, you're gonna be late.

_**Jack - **Alredy? Wow, time realy pased fast, ok I be out in a minute._

**Jane **_- Ok but, hurry._

_When Jane left the bathroom I got out, grabbed a towel and went to my room and hurried up._

_After I got ready, I grabbed my schoolbag and went down._

_I prepared my breakfast, a toast and milk._

_After I finished I went and looked for Jane, it was almost time for us to go._

**Jack **- Jane! Camon lets go.

**_Jane - _**Look nevermind, you go on ahead, I still have things that I have to care off.

**_Jack - _**Ok then, but see if you're not late.

**Jane - **_Don't worry, I'll catch up with you soon, just have something to do…_

**Jack **_- Ok then, bye. Ho wait! Where's the movie?_

**Jane - **_I've alredy putted it in the box, don't worry._

**Jack - **_ok then, then Im off, bye._

_She said goodbye and then I left, I wanted to get to school earlier to see if Maryan was attending my school, or even better, if she was in my class._


	4. Memories

**_Chapter 4 – Memories_**

_I decided to take the shortest way since I was in a hurry._

_It was a hot, sunny day, and I felt like going to the beach, but then I remembered Kairi and the happy moments I spent with her, and all the jolly memories I had with her on the beach._

_I lived all my years in denial, everyone was saying that I should forget about her and to find another person, but I never forgot about her, and maibe that's why I thought tthat Maryan was Kairi… but I had to have sure._

_**Jack - **_It has to be her, I mean, there always the chance that she survided the crash, or this could be just na enormous coincidence, either way I'm ready… I think.

_I passed through Mr. Ben's store and since the school was near the park I entered it. _

_Autumn was near, so the trees were starting to lose their leaves._

_Suddenly, someone called me._

_**??? - **_Hey, Jack, wait up!

_I turned around to see who it was, it was Jane_.

**_Jane - _**(**_*_**Gasp, Gasp*) Phew, still got you, I thought that you were alredy at school.

**_Jack - _**I was thinking about some stuffs…

_**Jane **_- Sigh, about Kairi right? Don't deny it, I'm your sister, and I know you.

_I smiled, she always knew when I thought about her._

**Jack **- Guess there's no way to fool you, sigh, yes you're right, I miss her so much you know…

**Jane - **I know how you fell, she was my best friend, and... that I was the one that introduced you to her...

**_Jack - _**_I _know, and I will always thank you for that, but it's not the same without her, she was unique, and I loved her more than everything…

**_Jane - _**It's better if we don't think about it, it will just makes us sad.

_**Jack -**_ Yeah, you're right, lets go, we're alredy late.

_We exited through the south exit and five minutes later we got to school._

_There I saw my classmates from last year, where Ruben, my best friend was._

_We greeted each other in a crazy way we had invented and we started tp talk about our vacations._

**_Jack - _**Dude! What? You lucky bastard! You went to Japan! That's my dream!

**_Ruben - _**I know, but let me tell you, it was great! I learned lots of words and I meet new people, and the best thing it that I'm going there again this Christmas, and if everything goes has planed, you can come with me!

**_Jack - _**Wow! That's great! But hey, have you saw the classes yet?

**_Ruben – _**No, I was about to do it.

_**Jack - **_Ok, lemme just say goodbye to my Sister. Bye Jane, see you later.

_She was talking with her friends and dind't hear me._

**Jack - **Hmm… nevermind then, lets go.

_We saw the classes and, by luck, me and Ruben, we were on the same class._

**Me and Ruben - **Alright!

_We turned around to go to the room were the presentation would be,when I saw Meryan._

_With all that happened at the school entrance I had totaly forgot about her._

**_Jack -_** (OMG, she is here). Ruben, I'll catch up with you later, just gonna talk to a friend.

**_Ruben -_** Ok, but dont take to long, its almost time for the presantation.

_**Jack -**_ Ok, don't worry, ill be there in a sec.

_Ruben went to the room, and I approached her to talk to her._


	5. The unexpected

_**Chapter 5 - The Unexpected**_

_She looked kinda sad. _

_**Jack - **_Me..Meryan?

_She parelized, like she had recognised my voice. She turned around, and after seeing it was me, she smiled and hugged me saying:_

**Meryan – **Jack! I can't believe you're here…I thought you were on a different school.

**Jack – **I was impressed when I saw you too, I never expected that you would attend this school.

**Meryan – **Jack… what is your room?

_Would we be in the same class? Or not…?_

**Jack – **I'm in room… room 309_._

_She putted her head down with a sad face, and I understood_.

**Jack - **I..I guess we can continue to see each other during breaks_…_

_She suddenly looked at me, smiling and said._

**Meryan – ** I was joking, we are on the same class!

**Jack – **_Ho… You got me there, but that's great news… right?_

**Meryan** – What? Of course it is, you can't imagine how happy I am, first you're here, and in the same class as me! This just keeps getting better and better.

_**Jack - **_ Then, shall we go to the room?

_**Meryan – **_Of course, and I think we're alredy late.

_I looked at the time, it was almost 11:00 o´clock._

**Jack – **Holly… we better hurry up.

_We went to the room 309, knock at the door, and when permission to enter was given, we entered, and I greeted the professor._

_**Jack – **_Good morning Jim.

_**Jim – **_Good morning Jack, and good morning to you too miss?

_**Meryan – **_Meryan.

_**Jim – **_Then we are all set.

_I sitted near Ruben, and Meryan sat next to me._

_**Jim –**_ Be quiet!

As some of you might alredy know, my name is Jim, and I will be your Physics teacher. And now, first, for all of you lazy ones who don't fell like doing anything, guess again, or you work, or you fail, so, not I don´t want to see any lazy persons, got it?

Second…

_He continued talking about about stuffs, but I was distracted talking with Ruben and Meryan, but the The professor got me._

_**Jim – **_Jack! What's the part of be quiet that you don't understand? Altough you had remarkable good grades that doesn't mean that I won't give you a minus in behavior, so… Beahave!

_**Jack – **_Sorry.

_**Jim - **_As I was saying…

_**Jack -**__You will pay for this Ruben._

_Jim Grabed a piece of chalk and he trowed it to me._

_I evaded it and it hit Ruben right on the head_

_Everyone laughed._

_**Jack - **_Hahaha, nevermind what I said.

_**Ruben – **_Ouch, that really hurt… nice aim Jim.

_**Jim – **_Why thank you Ruben, this reminds me the the time I Was a Professional Goalkepper.

_**Ruben – **_You were a proffesional Goalkepeer?

_**Jim – **_Yes… but I rather not talk about it…

_**Me and Ruben – **_As always…

**Jim – **What was that?

**Me and Ruben – **humm nothing.

_**Jim – **_Well anyway, hope you all got the message.

Don't forget, tomorow at 4pm you have class with me, and no excuses to be late.

You can go, and RUBEN, sorry about that.

_We three got out and gathered near the cafeteria__**.**_

_**Ruben - **_Well, I'm off to eat something.

_**Jack - **_Ok. Maryan, do you want me to show you the school?

_**Maryan –**_Sure, that would be great.

**Jack – **Ok then. See you later Ruben.

**Ruben - **Bye, bye Meryan.

_**Meryan – **_Bye Ruben_._

_I first started by showing her the Gym, where we would had Physics with Jim tomrorow._

_Then the outside of the school, but after a while we just started talking about other stuff._

_**Jack – **_How long do you live here?

_**Meryan - **_Almost 2 years, but last year, I attended another school, long story.

**Jack – **I would like to hear it if you dont mind that is.

**Meryan – **Sure.

_When she was about to tell the story, someone called her._

_**??? - **_Meryan!

_We both turned around, it was a boy with is 11/12 years._

_**Meryan – **_Brian? What are you doing here?

_**Brian – **_Don't you remenber? Today is the day I will go live to your house, and I came to call you.

_**Meryan – **_Ho yeah, I forgot you would come today, but my mum could has just drived here, she dind't had to send you to call me.

**Brian - **Ho she doesn't now I left, I just asked where you were at and I came.

_**Meryan – **_Brian… It's better if we go, she might be worried about you.

Jack… I'm sorry but I gotta go.

_I was maddly angry with Brian, cuz of him she was going._

_**Jack – **_Ho… ok, you better go then.

_**Meryan – **_Sorry…

_We kissed goodbye, but while she was going, Brian said:_

_**Brian – **_Who is this guy? Your boyfridnd?

_**Meryan – **_No… just friend.

_**Brian – **_You guys seem more than just friends hehe.

_**Meryan – **_HO shut up Brian, you don't know what you're saying, lets go. Bye Jack.

_**Jack – **_Ho wait! Will you meet me at the park like you said?

_**Meryan – **_Don't worry, I haven't forgot about it, I will be there.

_**Brian – **_Don't forget to kiss and hug.

_**Meryan – **_Brian!!

_**Brian – **_hehe.

_**Meryan – **_Not funny. Now cammon.

_They both left home._

_**Jack – **_That Brian is really a brat, jez, at least she will meet me at the park.

I better go see where's Ruben, or else he will eat all the food.

_I went to the cafeteria, but I dind't saw Ruben._

_I asked a guy in my class that was there, if he had seen Ruben._

_**Jack – **_Hey, James, have you seen Ruben, he was here a while ago.

**James - **Yeah, but he left.

_**Jack – **_Left? What do you mean?

_**James -**_ He recieved a call and then he left, it seemed urgent by the way he looked.

_**Jack -**_ I wonder what it could b… Ho no! I gtg sorry.

_**James – **_Wait! Why? What happened to Ruben.

_**Jack -**_ I will explain it later.

_I hurried outside to see if I could still catch up with Ruben, but no._

_So I phoned him._

_**Jack –**_ (*first bip)… (Second bip) camon Ruben pick up (Third Bip):

_**Ruben – **_Jack, I'm sorry I left, but its my sister, her heart is failing again, and this time it seems worse.

_**Jack – **_Thought so, but were are you? Are you at the hospital yet?

_**Ruben – **_Yes, she is being treated, but darn all this, they are trying to find a donor for so long now, but they cant, and she keeps getting worse.

_**Jack – **_Calm down, its not their fault, look, do you want me to go there? It will be good for you to have some company.

_**Ruben – **_Ok… really Jack, I don't know how long she can take, I don't want her to die…(sniff, sniff).

_**Jack –**_ She is not gonna die, calm down, look, just wait for me, I will be there soon.

**Ruben – **Ok. Ho the doctor is here, I have to hang up, bye.

_**Jack –**_ I better head home and see if my mother is there.

_I hurried home._

_**Jack – **_Mum are you home?

_**Mum – **_Yes, welcome back swettie.

_**Jack - **_ Mum I need you to take me to the hospital.

_She suddenly looked at me with a worried face._

_**Mum – **_Why? Did something happened to you? Are you hurt?

_**Jack – **_No I'm fine, but it's about Ruben's sister, her heart is failing again and this time it seems worse, he is at the hospital.

_**Mum -**_ Ho dear god, poor girl, she's been like this forever, where is her mother?

_**Jack** - _I don't think she was there yet.

_**Mum** - _Her and her work jez. Ok we better hurry then.

_On the way to the hospital I tried to call Ruben, but he dind't pick up._

_**Jack –**_Step on it Mum, I'm afraid something might have happened.

_We finnaly got there._

_We hurried to where he was, then I saw Ruben sitted on a chair crying._

_**Jack – **_Ruben! How is she?

_He said crying:_

_**Ruben –**_ Her heart just failed completely, they took her inside,

_**Mum – **_Ho no…

_**Jack – **_Let's pray they can bring her back…

_**Ruben – **_Please… don't die, don't die … please…

_My mother hugged him, and I putted my hand on His shoulder, and we waited._


	6. Just Coincidences?

This chapter is a little big, sorry, I could't make it smaller.

Well anyway, enjoy^^.

**Chapter 6 – Just Coincidences?**

We sat and entered in what it looked like an never ending wait.

Ruben was getting more worried by each minute that passed, leaving us worried as well.

He suddenly got up.

**Jack ****– **Everything ok?

**Ruben** – Yeah, I'm just gonna call my mother, maybe this time she will pick up.

Warn me if something comes up.

**Jack** – Ok, don't worry.

He took is cell phone and tried to phone, but he couldn't.

**Ruben** – Crap!

**Jack** – What's the matter?

**Ruben** – I'm out of cash.

**Jack** – Here, use mine.

**Ruben** – Thanks.

He took my cell phone and he was about to try again when we started hearing footsteps, then voices.

We went to see who it was.

**Ruben** – Mum?

**Jack** – Meryan?

**Meryan** – We need to talk.

She took me to a corner.

**Meryan** – Jack, I waited for almost 2 hours.

**Jack – **I…I'm sorry, something came up and…

**Meryan** – Humph, you should never leave a girl waiting.

**Jack **– Meryan…

**Meryan** – Eh eh, don't worry, I know what happened.

**Jack** – What? Why did you do this then!

**Meryan** – Just to tease you a little, but you could had called me you know.

**Jack** – You didn't gave me your number.

**Meryan** – Oh right… I was about to give it to you before Brian arrived, but lets take care of that then.

She gave me her cell phone number.

**Meryan** – There, now you don't have an excuse not to call me.

She grabbed my hand, I blushed. She smiled at me.

**Meryan** – Let's go back near the others.

**Jack** – Let's.

­­­­­­­­­

___________________ / / ___________________

**Ruben** – What took you so long mum?

**Ruben's Mother** – I'm sorry, I forgot my cell phone this morning, and I only saw your message when I got home. When I saw it, I came as fast as I could.

He looked down, as if he didn't believe it wasn't true.

**Jack's Mother** – Well, at least she is here now, Ruben.

**Ruben** – I guess you're right...

**Ruben's Mother **– How is she Ruben?

**Ruben** – I still don't know, and two hours have passed already...

**Ruben's Mother** – Don't worry, I'm sure she will be alright, after all, she's your sister, and my daughter, noone can stop us!

...Ruben found what she said very stupid, but she managed to cheer him up. He was feeling a little better now. Then he said smiling:

**Ruben** – You're right!

He looked around.

**Ruben** – Hey, where's Jack and Meryan?

**Ruben's Mother** – Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Merayn since we arrived.

**Ruben** – I'll go look for then.

**Jack** - No need, here we are.

**Ruben** – Jack! Meryan! Where were you?

**Jack** – Just talking.

_**Ruben**__ – Just..._talking? Are you sure?

_Meryan glared at him._

_**Meryan**_ – What are you insinuating?

_**Ruben**_ – Nothing, nothing, just an innocent observation.

_**Meryan**_ –Humph.

_**Jack**_ – Ho yeah, by the way Meryan, why did you came with Ruben's mother? I didn't know you knew her?

_**Meryan**_ – Ho right... I'm a very good friend of Sarah, so it's normal I know her mother.

But it's strange, I knew Sarah had a brother, but I didn't know it was you, Ruben.

_Ruben seemed really __surprised._

_**Ruben**__ – _Wow, I had no idea, today was the first time I ever saw you.

_**Meryan**_ – Well, so does this means this was all a BIG coincidence?

_**Ruben**__ – _It seems so.

_They continued talking, but I started wondering. This __couldn't be just a coincidence._

_**Jack**__ – _Mum?

_**Jack's Mother**_ – Yeah Jack?

_**Jack**_ - In your years as a teacher, have you had a student called Brian?

_**Meryan**_ – Hum? Why you ask that Jack?

_She thought for a while._

_**Jack's Mother**_ – Now that you mention, yes I had, he was the son of a great childhood friend of mine, Clara.

_**Meryan**_ – Clara? That's my aunt! Brian is my cousin.

_**Jack's Mother**_ – Really? I had no idea. How is Brian?

_**Meryan**_ – He's ok. He is gonna start living with me and my mother, my aunt had a job offer and she asked if he could live here this year. He arrived today.

_Another coincidence...?_

_**Jack's Mother**_ – Clara told me about that recently. It seems she was caught on surprise with this job offer, and since she would had to go to a faraway place, she decided it would be better to Brian to live with is cosine and aunt instead of taking him to a faraway place with her. Now I know it was you and you mother.

_**Jack **_– She couldn't had done better.

_**Meryan**_ – Yeah. By the way, all this coincidences are starting to be a awkward.

_**Jack**_ – I agree this as to be more than just pure coincidences.

(Phone ring)

_**Jack's Mother – **_Ho! ...It´s your sister Jack, she's probably worried about us.

_***Click***_ - Yeah?

_**Jane**_ – Mum! Where are you? I was worried sick about you guys! Where are you?

_Our mother explained what happened __to Jane._

_**Jane – **_Ho! Poor Sarah. How is Ruben holding up?

_**Jack's Mum**_ – Well, now that is mother is here, he's felling a little better, but we haven't had any news of Sarah for some time now, and that is leaving us worried.

Jane, take care of Michael today, and make sure he goes to bed early.

_**Jane **__**– **_Don't worry, I will. He is watching TV downstairs.

_**Jack's mother –**_ Ok thanks. I have to go.

_**Jane – **_Make sure you let me know as soon you have any news about Sarah's condition.

_**Jack's Mother**_ – Ok, bye sweetie.

_When she was about to hang off, she heard me call meryan._

_**Jane – **_Meryan?? Mum wait!!

_But she had __already hanged off._

_**Jane – **_Meryan... No, it can't be.

___________________ / / ___________________

_**Jack – **_How was she?

_**Jack's Mother**_ – Worried sick about us like I said. I told her to take care of Michael and that we would go home as soon as we could.

_**Jack –**_ Ok.

_Meryan, Ruben, and his Mother, they were still talking about all those coincidences._

_My mother joined them._

_There was something I had to ask Meryan. Maybe she would know my sister... or she might had met Kairi. I had to ask._

_**Jack **__**- **_Meryan, I need to ask you something...

_She turned around and came near me._

_**Meryan**__** –**_ What is it Jack?

_**Jack**_** – **Do you...

_At that moment, the doctor appeared._

_**Doctor – **_Is the mother of the child present?

_**Ruben's Mother –**_ Yes, I am Sarah's mother.

_**Doctor –**_ I would like to talk with you in private.

_**Ruben **__**- **_I'm going to, I am Sarah's brother.

_**Doctor**_ - ... Very well, right this way.

_The doctor took them to __another room inside._

_All we could do was wait._

__________________ / / __________________

_**Doctor – **_Does she has any more family?

_**Ruben's Mum **__**- **_Yes, her grandparents and... Wait, why are you asking this?

_**Ruben**_ – She's not ok...

_**Doctor – **_I'm afraid I have some bad news.

_**Ruben - **_G....o Ahead...

_**Doctor –**_ As you know, Meryan has a serious condition, in the last years she had to come here urgently several times, and each time her heart failed, the problem grew bigger. What I'm saying is, her hear reached a critical state, if she has any more heart attacks, she will most likely die.

_**Ruben's Mother**_ – well... ain't there any way to solve it?

_**Doctor**_ – The only way to solve it is if she gets a new heart.

_**Ruben**_ – Can't you get her a new one?

_**Doctor**_ – As you might know, it's not that simple, the waiting for a heart is very long, and even if by miracle we managed to get one... let's say now, there would still be patients in front of her.

We have patients here that are waiting for a heart for almost 2 years.

_**Ruben**_ – I understand... But... How could Sarah live almost a normal life with those problems?

_**Doctor**_ – Well, there are different kinds of heart problems, Sarah's for example is not as serious compared other people here.

_**Ruben's Mother**_ – Is there any way she might get a new heart in time?

_**Doctor**_ - ...I doubt it... I'm afraid that is little we can do for her.

Excuse me.

_He turned around and went away._

_**Ruben ­**__**– **_Darn it... Why her...

_He was feeling sad, sad and angry._

_He stayed there for a few minutes, there, with his head down, thinking._

_**Ruben's Mother**_ – Ruben...

_After a while, he started moving and came in our direction. _

__________________ / / __________________

_**Jack **_– I hope everything is ok...

_The door opened and there he was._

_**Jack - **_Ruben!

_He continued walking and passed through us._

_**Jack –**_ Ruben! Stop! Where are you going?

_He stopped. He turned around to me._

_**Ruben**_ – The doctor said if her heart fails again, she will most likely die.

_**Meryan**_ – Ho no... Sarah...

_**Jack**_ – Where were you going now?

_**Ruben - **_Outside, I need to get some air.

_**Jack**_ – I will go with you.

_**Ruben**_ – Fine...

_On the way out we passed through my mother, she was asleep._

_When we reached the entrance, He stopped._

_**Ruben**__ –_Jack, please stay here... I ... I need to be alone.

_**Jack**_ – If that is what you want... But please Ruben, don't forget you are not alone.

_No__ one talked for a while. Ruben broke that silence._

_**Ruben - **_I know that... But... if she dies Jack, It's all over to me, I won't be able to live anymore.

_**Jack –**_ I didn't know she was that important to you, I understand now how you fell.

_**Ruben**_ – She is all I've got.

_**Jack - **_...What about your mother?

_**Ruben**_ – OH! Don't get me wrong, I love my mother too. But...I fell more connected with my sister.

_I understood what He meant by that, I felt the same way._

_**Jack - **_I understand...

_**Ruben**_._** –**_ I know... Well, I will be back in a while.

_When He was at the entrance, after looking at both direction his expression changed._

_It was all so fast._

_I just saw Ruben jumping back as two cars smashed the entrance of the Hospital._

_Ruben landed on my feet._

_No one got hurt, except Ruben, who had an enormous headache, he got up with my help._

_The people were still shocked with what had just happened, and before anyone had the reaction to go help the people in the cars, the door from the red car opened. A blond, tall boy, around is 17 with blue jeans and a black T-shirt got of the car, hurt, he was holding is left arm which was bleeding a lot._

_The first thing that came to my mind was that he was shoot since the car where he had just come out was full of holes, the windows were broken, one of the tires was out, and the car was in a way worst shape than the other one, clearly they had been chased, but why? And why here?_

_When he started coming in my direction, my heart started to beat faster, I had a bad feeling..._

**??? – **Ja...Jack?

To be continued....


	7. The powers

Well, here's the change you were looking for, a new caracther added and new secret discovered!

This chapter is the bigest one yet!

Enjoy^^!

**Chapter 7 – The power**

_I was still a bit shocked with what had just happened, but I answered._

**Jack – **Ye…yes.

**??? – **I've finally found you…

_I finally came to my senses._

**Jack – **But wait, who are you? And how do you know me?

**Tobi – **All I can tell you is my name, I'm Tobi, the rest is not important now.

_I could see that he was in a lot of pain, and that he wouldn't last much longer in that state, if he had something to tell me, it had to be now._

**Jack – **What do you want from me?

He was starting to have problems talking.

**Tobi – **Ha…ve you tou…ched the co…ver of the Land before time movie?

**Ruben – **How the hell is that important?

_Now that he mentioned the cover, I did noticed that is was different from the normal ones, this one seemed like blue a plate, I found it strange at the time, but I thought it was just a special cover or something, but I had my doubts now…_

**Jack – **Yes I have, but why?

_He didn't answer, he just took a necklace out of is pocktet and gave it to me._

_The moment the necklace touched me, I felt this… power flowing through my body, I had this blue aura around me, and for some reason, when that light hit Tobi, he recovered a little._

_Suddenly it stopped, I felt the power inside me be transported to the blue crystal in the Necklace that was in my hand. I putted the necklace around my neck, and looked at Tobi._

_Ruben was impressed, he really was._

**Ruben – **Whoa…

**Jack – **Care to explain what's happe…

_I stopped. I looked around and I noticed that things were quiet, to quiet. _

**Jack – **It was you wasn't it?

**Tobi – **So you noticed… Yes it was me, that's one of my powers, I can control time.

**Ruben – **Wait…what? Does this means that Jack now as like special powers?

**Tobi – **Yes, and soon, so will you Ruben.

**Ruben – **Figures, I… Wait…what?!

**Tobi – **There is a total of 5 chosen for this powers, me, Jack, and you Ruben, I know that the fourth one is also here, and that whoever that one is, already has is powers, I have no idea where the fifth one could be.

_Could Meryan be the fourth person that Tobi was looking? And who could the fifth be? This was getting pretty strange._

_All of a sudden, for some reason I could tell that Tobi's power was getting weaker._

**Tobi – **arg, I have to go, I can't handle it much longer.

**Jack – **What's the matter?

**Tobi – **I've only acquired this power like 3 days ago, I still can't control it well, and this wound isn't helping at all.

**Jack – **Wait! Who were those guys that were chasing you? And how do we meet?

**Tobi – **Those guys? Don't worry about them, and you will be able to find me with your power. I will get us back 20s in time, it's the best I can do yet, I'll be waiting for you.

_He touched us, and closed his eyes._

_Me and Ruben passed out._

_I was awake by Meryan, which seemed to be very concerned about us, lying there on the hospital floor._

**Meryan – **Jack! Ruben! What on earth happened?

**Jack – **I'm not sure…

**Ruben – **My head hurts again, that's what happened, man!

_When Meryan touched me, I felt something strange, she also felt it, and her expression changed._

**Meryan – **No way… You too Jack?

**Jack – **You're also a chosen one? Was it also Tobi? And when did you got this powers?

**Meryan – **Easy Jack, I'll explain it all. I have this powers for almost a year, when I bought the Land before time III, I noticed the cover was made from a green plate, I thought it was a special cover or something.

_Same thoughts exactly, strange in way._

**Meryan – **But a week after, I received a letter from someone named Tobi saying that I was one of the 5 chosen and that I had powers within me, he told in the letter what I should do and he arranged a meeting, but he never showed up. So I started to control my powers alone.

_She showed me her necklace, the only difference was the crystal, hers was green, mine was blue._

**Jack – **And what are your powers?

_She looked around to see if no one was around. After seeing that we were alone she showed us her power._

She trowed a pen she had.

She then extended her hands, and concentrated.

The pen started moving, got out of the floor and came back to Meryan.

**Ruben – **That doesn't sound like a big deal.

**Meryan – **What I just did no, but I can control all my surroundings, quite useful during exams. Not that I've done anything like that of course.

**Jack – **sure… you haven't! But anyway, that's amazing!

**Meryan – **I know. And about you? What kind of powers do you have?

**Jack – **Well, I'm not sure, but I seem to have healing powers, since I managed to heal Tobi somehow.

**Ruben** – Wait…What?! That's it!

**Jack –**What?

**Meryan – **Oh, I get it.

**Ruben – **You can try to heal Sarah, please Jack.

**Jack – **I'm so sorry, I didn't remembered that. Sure I'll try. In which room is she?

**Ruben – **I… Don't know… DANG IT!

**Meryan – **Hum, guys, I overhead one of the doctors saying that she was on room 305.

**Ruben – **That's awesome! Nice Job!

**Meryan – **Nothing to it!

**Jack - **Can you two stop that please? I want to try me power.

**Meryan and Ruben** **- **Sorry, sorry.

_We passed through where my mother was asleep, but this time Ruben's mother was also there, asleep as well._

**Ruben - **That Job kills her, so tiring.

_We entered the first block and climbed the stairs to the second one._

_We saw room 305, and we were about to go there when we heard the nurse._

**Nurse – **I'm sorry, visiting time is over.

**Meryan – **We need to see someone, its important.

**Nurse – **I'm sorry, but it's impossible now, come back tomorrow.

**Jack – **(Whispering) Man, Tobi's time control sure would be handy now.

**Ruben – **(whispering) Let me handle this.

(Normal) Look, my sister may not live till tomorrow, and you still haven't let me see her, so I demand that, I WANT TO SEE MY LITTLE SISTER BEFORE SHE DIES!!

**Nurse – **Oh… You're that girl's brother… Very well, I will allow you to go see her, I will warn her mother as well.

_She left to go tell Ruben's mother that she may go and see Sarah probably for the last time, or so it would be if it was a normal situation not involving powers._

**Ruben – **We gotta do it before my mother arrives.

**Jack – **Agreed, let go.

_We went to room 305 and entered it, and there she was, Sarah._

_She looked like a little angel asleep, she had black hair like Ruben and was very cute._

_She was around 8._

_Ruben went near her, grabbed her hand, and kissed her in the face._

_Her hair was covering her face, Ruben putted it back and said:_

**Ruben – **Don't worry, the pro's are here. It's up to you now Jack.

**Jack – **You know, there's no way to know if this will actually work, I just got my powers today…

**Ruben - **I won't blame you if it doesn't work, but I will blame if you don't try…

**Jack – **Ruben…

**Meryan – **Stop being lazy and do it!

**Jack – **I'm not la… The point is, I hope it Works.

_I got near Sarah and putted my hands on her._

**Jack – **Here goes nothing… In this case we want something, so c'mon powers that I just got today, don't let me down!

_I could feel that same power flowing in me again, but this time I directed all the energy to Sarah._

_A blue aura started to form around me, I could feel it go to Sarah, I could feel her getting better, but something was wrong, I was felling weaker, but I had to finish, or else it would had be in vain._

**Jack – **I don't think I have enough power to do it, I…I…I can't do it.

_Meryan suddenly appeared on my side and touched me, transferring part of her power to me._

**Meryan – **Never say never, you are not alone.

_We both gave all we had on that spell._

_I fell, super tired on the floor, wondered if it had worked or not._

_Meryan was also tired, but not as much as me, since she had her powers almost for a year._

_I got up with Meryan's help and I looked at Sarah, and somehow I knew it had worked._

**Jack – **We did it…

_Ruben turned to Sarah, and he saw, happily, that she had opened her eyes_

**Sarah – **Ruben?

**Ruben – **Oh Sarah!

_He hugged her, crying, he kissed her in the face._

_She hugged him back, hard._

**Ruben – **You're ok now, you won't ever need to worry about your heart again.

_She opened her eyes a lot, she seemed really happy by hearing that._

**Sarah – **Really? I'm so happy! I was so scared when I thought that I wouldn't see you or mummy again.

**Ruben – **Don't worry about it now, mummy is on her way too, you will be fine.

_Sarah looked around and she saw us._

**Sarah – **Meryan!

**Meryan – **Glad to see you're ok sweetie?

**Sarah – **Tee-hee.

_Moments later the nurse, the doctor responsible for Sarah,Ruben's/Sarah's mother and my mother that somehow also managed to come._

**Nurse – **Right this way…

**Doctor – **It sure would be a miracle if she was …

_They entered the room and they all saw Sarah, on Ruben's lap, laughing and talking like she was never sick at all._

**Doctor – **Ok, I admit, miracles exist…

**R/S mother – **Omg, Sarah! You're ok!

**Sarah – **Mummy!

_They hugged each other, and kissed each other._

**Jack's Mother – **Thank god…

_That doctor just wouldn't stop with the miracle thingy, and the nurse was even crying._

_Sure they thought that all of that was weird, but they were celebrating, and so were we._

_But we had to go, we needed to find Tobi and learn more about this powers._

**Jack – **Ruben… we need to go.

**Ruben – **I know… Sarah?

**Sarah – **yes Ruben?

**Ruben – **I will have to leave for a while.

**Sarah – **Aww, don't go, stay with me.

**Ruben – **Don't worry sweetie, we will see each other home.

**S/R Mother – **She will able to go home today?

**Doctor – **Well, I have a few exams to do to her, if they are all normal, yes.

**Ruben – **That's really good to hear, so I will be on my way, I will see you later Sweetie, and don't forget, you still have to do your homework.

**Sarah – **Tee-hee, I won't forget, but don't take too long, I need you.

**Ruben – **Don't worry, you know I will never leave you.

**Jack – **Let's go.

**Ruben – **Let's

**Jack's Mother – **Jack…

**Jack –** Don't' worry mum, I see you home later.

**Jack's Mother –** Ok, be careful

**Jack – **Will do!

_We climbed the stairs down to the first block and went to entrance and got out._

**Meryan - **were to now?

**Jack – **He said that we could find him with our powers. Let's concentrate.

_We concentrated our powers, and a short while after, we both felt a power, not far from there. It could only be Tobi._

**Ruben – **So? Any luck?

**Meryan – **We found him.

**Jack –** That way.

_The power led us to the park._

**Jack – **Well, he's here, I can feel it.

**Meryan – **yeah.

**Ruben - **Well let's get in.

_**To be Continued**_


	8. Ruben's plate

_**Chapter 8 – Ruben's plate**_

_It was past 7._

_The park was quiet, there was no one around._

Since the last time I was in the park, the trees were already losing their leaves, autumn was coming.

_I looked at Ruben, he seemed away._

**Jack – **Everything ok Ruben?

**Ruben – **Hum?

Something was definitely on his mind, and I wanted to know.

**Jack -** I said if everything was ok with you.

**Ruben – **Yeah… I'm fine.

**Jack - **But?

**Ruben – **I… I just can't believe that Sarah is ok… Yesterday she had a serious heart problem… and now…

**Jack – **I understand…

**Ruben– **It's not that I'm not happy, of course I am, but…

**Jack – **Ruben…

**Ruben – **Never mind me, we should hurry, I want to know what power's I'll have so I can finely beat you in freaking Tekken 5.

**Jack – **You can get all the powers in the world, but you'll never win me in Tekken 5.

**Meryan –** So Ruben… you want your powers so that you can beat Jack at Tekken 5?

**Ruben – **Indeed!Why else would I want it them for? (Smile*)

**Meryan – **Tch, boys… And jack?

**Jack –** Yeah?

**Meryan – **Stop being lame, you might win against Ruben in Tekken 5, but you can't win me.

**Jack n' Ruben – **Rigggght…. (Laugh)

**Meryan – **Then it's on, when we have the chance, I'll take you two on.

**Jack – **It will be my guest to own you.

**Meryan – **Will see!

**Ruben – **How about if you two stop talking about how much you will own me and concentrate on finding Tobi?

**Meryan – **You were the one that wanted to get is powers to own Jack, or have you forgotten?

**Ruben – **No… but in last ten second I thought that it would be best if we concentrated on finding Tobi.

**Meryan –** That's just a lame excuse, just like Jack does.

**Jack - ** Hey!

**Meryan – **Hehe.

_We continued searching for Tobi, and after almost twenty minutes, we found him, in the same bench where I first met Meryan, strange…_

**Tobi – **Took you three long enough.

**Ruben – **Well excuse me for not having powers.

**Meryan – **You are being lamer than Jack.

**Tobi – **Haha. Don't worry Ruben, it won't be long now.

**Ruben – **It's just so strange the idea of getting… powers! But at the same time awesome… I just can't wait for it.

**Tobi – **Well, about your plate, I've got good and bad news.

**Ruben – **… Tell me the bad one first.

**Meryan** – NO! The good one, ask about the good one first.

**Jack – **I agree with Meryan, ask about the good one first.

**Meryan – **Oh, tha… wait a minute! Why are you agreeing with me that easily?

**Jack –** I just you to be happy… until I smack you in Tekken 5.

**Tobi – **Ho, you guys play Tekken 5 as well? I bet I could own you all.

**Ruben – **What the hell is wrong today!

**Tobi – **Something the matter?

**Jack –** (Whisperings) He's just angry because he get's own by all at Tekken 5.

**Ruben – **HEY! I heard that!

**Meryan –** No you didn't.

**Ruben - **… Anyway, I'll go with Meryan on this one, what are the good news?

**Tobi – **Well, the good news is that I found your plate.

**Ruben – **That's awesome! Where is it? ... Oh, I'm not gonna like this…

**Tobi - **Yeah… the bad news is that it's on the bottom of the lake.

**Ruben – **Oh, that's not a problem.

**All – **What?

**Jack – **Will just ask Meryan here to use her awesomeness powers to retrieve the plate from the bottom of the lake. This is your chance to prove how much of a failu - I mean, good you are.

**Meryan – **I'll show you the exact contrary of failure, and if you want to see failure, just play against yourself in Tekken 5, I don't even think you can win that way.

**Tobi n' Jack – **Haha.

**Ruben – **Can you guys please stop with the non-funny Jack-ó-Meryan Tekken 5 related jokes?

**Meryan** – Hehe, I guess you suffered enough. Ok, I'll give it a try.

**Tobi – **Let's go to the Lake.

_We went to the lake_ and we noticed that it had a strange dark glow.

**Meryan – **What's that dark glow?

**Ruben – **It's probably from the plate… my plate.

**Jack – **Ready to try Meryan?

**Meryan - **Of course.

_She raised her hands, and pointed them to the lake and concentrated. _

**Meryan - **I… I can see it in my mind, it's definitely the dark plate, I'll try to move it up.

_She did some awesome hand movements, and suddenly, moved both her hands up._

_Bubbles could be seen on the water, more and more. After a while, we could see something almost emerging out of the water,_ it was…

**Jack – **A Land before time DVD?

**Tobi – **The plate is covering the DVD cover, bingo.

**Ruben – **What's the Land before time thingy?

**Meryan – **Whoever made them was probably a fan or something.

**All – **Weirrrrddd.

**Tobi – **Anyway, here's the necklace.

_Tobi handed over the necklace to Ruben, who automatically putted it on is neck._

**Meryan – **And here's the plate.

_Ruben raised his hand to touch the plate, first he hesitated, but after a "oh what the hell" he grabbed the plate._

_The power's of the dark plate started to flow in him, we could see a black aura around him, the aura started to shine more, suddenly, a flash, we all turned around, when the flash was gone, we looked back to where Ruben was, but he was gone._

**Jack – **Ruben?! Where are you!

**Meryan – **What the hell just happened? Ruben! Where are you!

**Ruben – **Enough with the crack jokes, I'm right in front of you guys.

**Jack – **Where?

**Meryan – **We can't see you.

**Ruben – **Seriously, that's not funny.

**Tobi –** Hmm, I think I know what happened.

**Jack, Meryan n' Ruben - **What?

**Tobi – **Nice choir… Oh yeah, he turned himself invisible.

**Meryan – **Are you serious?

**Jack – **Awesome dude!

**Ruben – **Whoa… this is so cool, I wonder what other kind of powers I have…

**Tobi – **OH yeah! That reminds me of some other thing I wanted to tell you guys about.

**Jack – **And what's that?

**Tobi –** Exactly was Ruben was wondering about, about we all having more powers.

_We all looked surprised._

_Having powers was awesome, and now we could have different powers from the ones we had? This was just getting better and better._

**Meryan – **And how do we get them?

**Tobi – **According to my research, each one of the chosen ones has five plates, each one of them gives… kinda like an upgrade of our current powers.

**Ruben – **And how do we find them?

**Tobi – **I-

**Meryan –** Sorry Tobi, just one thing, can you tell Ruben how to get out of that invisibility? Because it annoys me the fact that I can't see him.

**Ruben – **How nice, I found a way to annoy you. But she's right, I want to get back to normal, I can't appear on my house like this.

**Tobi –** Ok, sure. Just concentrate on it, and it should be canceled.

**Ruben –** Ok.

_I couldn't see him, but he was probably concentrating._

_After a few seconds, he appeared in front of us again, relieving in a way._

**Ruben**_** – **_Whoa…

**Meryan – **You may continue Tobi.

**Tobi – **Right, I will. As I was saying, I have no idea on how to find the rest of the plates, but I believe that the key to find them, are our current plates, although if that is true, I have no idea how. But we don't have to worry about that now, first, we need to control our current powers.

**Jack – **You're right on that, we need to control our powers first. But there is one thing…

**Tobi – **Yes?

**Jack –** How are we going to find the fifth chosen one?

**Tobi – **What I have to say now it includes that, and there is still something that I have to tell you about the plates, and this one is really important.

**Meryan – **Go ahead.

**Tobi - **Well, I don't know if you know about the story of the plates.

**Ruben – **No

**Jack – **Nope.

**Meryan – **Not really.

**Tobi - **Well, the story talks about a man named Zerious, he was the one who created the plates a few centuries ago so the fact the plates are all in land before time DVD's, are probably the work of an apprentice to that cause or something. Continuing, according the legend, the ones who the plates reveal and give their power to, are referred as the chosen ones. They will learn to control their powers and will manage to get all the plate pieces, and after all the plates are completed with their 5 pieces, they will be ready to stop the true evil that walks on Earth, called Elvaniar, it says that the chosen ones will face many dangers until that time comes. It also says that the fifth chosen one will be found at their first danger, like a test.

This is why I don't know how to find the fifth one, I have no idea when this so called "test" will happen.

**Meryan – **Well, all that was said is somewhat accurate, about the plates, about us, about the fifth chosen one.

**Jack –**Yeah, but… That idea of us having to use our power to hurt other people, it just fells wrong, even if they are bad people.

**Ruben – **Ok… I was not expecting this…….Who wants to go play a Tekken 5 game?

**Meryan – **Oh shut up Ruben.

**Ruben –** Jez, such angriness.

**Jack – **I agree with Ruben, I was NOT expecting this.

**Tobi – **(Phone ring) – Oh, excuse me for a minute.

_He turned around and started whispering with the person at the phone._

**Meryan- **This is all so unexpected.

**Jack – **Indeed. I'm still not ready to all this .

**Ruben – **C'mon, relax, what's the worst thing that could happen…

_Tobi returned to where we were, he seemed serious._

**Tobi **– Guys, we have a problem.

**Jack – **What happened?

**Ruben – **(whispering) Me and my big mouth.

**Tobi – **I know when the "test" will happen.

**Meryan – **When?

**Tobi – **It's happening now.

_**TO be continued**_


	9. Revelations The fifth Chosen one

Sorry that I took so long to update this ^^''

This past 2 months were quite hard for me, and to be honest, I didn't even thought about updating this.

But two days ago, I thought to myself "today is the day", so I started writing it, and today I finished it.

A few suprises are stored in this chapter, a bit more of information about the plates, and the chosen ones.

And the real identity of the fifth chosen one.

I tried my best to transform this chapter in something worth reading.

Hope you enjoy =]

_**Chapter9 – Revelations The fifth chosen one**_

**Jack, Ruben, Meryan – **What?!

**Ruben – **B…but, how do you know? And how can you be sure?

**Tobi – **I'll explain the hows later, we need to worry now.

_The test… I was expecting it to be later… Way later._

_I wanted to have the time to get use to my powers, to control them… to be confident._

_I wasn't feeling very confident, by the contrary, I was nervous._

_Would it be hard?... Dangerous…?_

_Would I be able to protect my friends… Meryan?_

… _Could we really trust Tobi?_

**??? – **Jack?

**??? – **Jack!

**Meryan – **Jack!!

**Jack – **Hum? What?

**Meryan – **I'm calling your for ages! Are you ok?

**Jack – **I… I am. I must have zoned out.

**Meryan –** Jack… can we really trust Tobi? I mean, he doesn't seem like a bad person, but I don't know, he could just be tricking us.

**Jack –** All he said seemed accurate, but I agree with you, I was thinking the exact same thing. We can't let our guard down, we need to be careful.

_We exited the park, and outside it, near Ruben and Tobi, there was a car waiting._

**Tobi – **Get in.

_We all hesitated, even Ruben._

**Ruben – **I ain't entering the car! Like my mother used to say: "don't take a ride from strangers".

**Meryan - **… Exactly, nothing personal, but we don't trust you.

**Jack – **As far as I know, that could all have been just an act to trick us. This could be a trap to get our plates.

**Tobi – **I was expecting this to happen… but, I assure you that this is not a trap.

All I said it's true, about the plates, the test, all.

I don't know what's going to happen, I don't know what kind of test it will be… people could get hurt… even die. Are you guys willing to take that risk just because you don't trust me?

**Ruben – **I couldn't live with myself if someone dies because of something I did… or didn't.

**Meryan – **Wow Ruben, that was deep, I'm impressed.

**Ruben - **I'll take that as a compliment.

**Meryan - **… You win, I'll go. Jack?

_Both of them were right, and despite me being still suspicious about Tobi, something inside me was telling me I should trust him._

**Jack – **Ok, but you'd better be telling the truth.

**Tobi – **I swear I'm a friend, and you guys have my full support.

_Suddenly, someone got out of the car._

_It was someone on is twenty's._

_I had a strange feeling that I had already seen him somewhere._

**??? – **Hey, Tobi, we need to hurry, we are losing time.

**Jack – **Who… is he?

**Tobi – **Oh, this is my brother, Elliot.

**Elliot –** Yo.

**Jack – **Wait! Elliot? Elliot hell's road?

**Elliot –** Yeah… how do you know my name?

**Jack – **No wonder you seemed familiar. Last year, during the Taekwondo tournament, you were my opponent in the final… and you won.

**Elliot – **Wait? Jack? Whoa, nice to see ya. Quite the coincidence and you're even a chosen one. Man, here's something I wasn't expecting.

**Jack -** I say… Are you part of all this as well?

**Elliot – **Look, I don't mind explaining it, we really need to hurry, we already lost quite the time here.

**Jack –** Ok, let's go.

**Meryan – **So… another coincidence…

**Jack – **This is getting to weird… But trust me, having someone like Elliot on our side will help a lot.

**Ruben – **Why?

**Jack - **… You know how good I am in taekwondo right?

**Ruben – **Yeah, you're the best in your Gym.

**Jack – **Well, when we fought in the final, in the middle of our combat, there was some guy calling him names, he freaked out and went fighting him, five more guys appeared, he knocked then all out in less than 5seconds, came back, and still won me.

**Ruben – **Whoa…

**Jack – **Yeah…

**Ruben -** You were owned!

**Jack – **I… wait! That's not the point!

**Elliot – **hahaha, they deserved it, but you Jack, you evaded most of my attacks very well, I was quite impressed.

**Jack – **Well, I still couldn't get near you, you were incredibly fast.

**Elliot – **Practice. I'm sure you'll get to that level if you practice, you'll see.

**Jack - **Thanks!

**Meryan – **That's quite awesome. You got owned Jack.

**Tobi – **We really need to go, leave that for later.

**Elliot – **Oh, right, get in the car, we can still make it if I step on it.

_We all entered the car._

**Elliot –** I suggest you guys fasten your seat belts.

_We all did._

**Ruben – **But why should we…

_He stepped on it._

**Ruben – **Whoooaaaaa, never mind

**Tobi – **According to the information we got from ancient papers, the test should occur in about fifteen minutes, here.

_He showed the position in a map he had on is hand_

**Meryan – **It's near the docks, but that's more than fifteen minutes from here.

**Elliot –** Trust me, I'll get us there on time.

**Ruben - **… Safe and sound?

**Elliot - **I can't promise you that.

**Ruben – **Great, we are gonna die even before we get there.

**Meryan –** Stop jinxing things!

**Ruben – **Hey, it's not my fault for being worried if we are going at almost one hundred kilometers an hour.

**Jack – **Elliot, you still didn't told me how you got to be a part of all this.

**Elliot – **Oh yeah. In fact, I discovered the information about the plates long before Tobi got to be a part of this. For years, I studied the pages and the artifacts left by the ancient. At first, it was just that, a legend, nothing serious. But it all changed when I found one of the plates 2 years ago. After spending years studying the information's about it, I learned how to read a person's soul and know if he is a chosen one.

At first, I could only do it if a person was really near me, but as the time passed, I controlled it, and now, I can feel it basically anywhere.

That's how I managed to find you guys in the park so fast.

**Jack – **But I remember Tobi saying that he only got his powers 3 days ago.

**Elliot** – In Tobi's case, I already knew, being obvious for me, that he was a chosen one, but the problem with him, was the necklace. It was only possible to get the necklace four days ago, in jewelry three days from here, and it was quite expensive.

**Meryan – **But can you feel only the chosen ones or anyone?

**Elliot – **Anyone. While training to be able to find the chosen ones, I acquired quite the advanced sensing skill. I can feel anyone's presence around me, but sometimes I still have a little hard time knowing who it is.

**Ruben - **What do you mean?

**Elliot –** Well, as you know, a city is not made up only of people, we have cats, birds, and other animals. Sometimes it can be tricky distinguishing both.

**Ruben – **Whoa…

**Tobi – **Elliot, on the phone, you said you had discovered something more while translating the papers.

**Elliot –**Oh, glad you reminded me.

It's true, I discovered more information's about the fifth chosen one.

**Everyone – **Oh?

**Elliot –** According to the information I have translated, first, the fifth chosen is female, and it's someone all of us know.

**Jack - **What do you mean "Someone we all know"?

**Elliot – **Well, I guess it means what it means, someone we all know.

**Meryan - **… So this explains the recent coincidences.

**Jack – **I was thinking the same.

**Elliot – **I also found out quite the important information.

**Tobi – **What?

**Elliot – **About the plates, about the first powers of each plate.

**Meryan – **Well, tell us!

**Elliot – **Let's start with Jack.

Jack has the blue plate, the blue plate gives the chosen one the power of healing and water as a normal.

Meryan has the green plate, the green plate gives her telekinesis and the power to talk with nature.

**Ruben – **You can talk with nature?

**Meryan – **Yes

**Ruben - **Why didn't you told anything?

**Meryan – **Because you didn't asked.

**Ruben - **… fair enough.

**Jack – **Please continue Elliot.

**Elliot – **Where was I… oh yeah.

Tobi has the white plate, the white plate gives him the power to control time and return to the past, although for only a small amount of time.

Ruben has the dark plate, the dark plate gives him the power to become invisible and a slightly increased speed.

**Ruben – **Whoa, like a ninja.

**Meryan –** A shame you slower than a snail.

**Ruben – **Oh you… you don't need to be jealous.

**Meryan – **I just have two words for you…Tekken5 .

**Ruben - **… Please continue Elliot.

**Jack n' Tobi – **Ouch….

**Elliot – **Ouch… Now, for the fifth chosen one.

She seems to have the Golden plate, the golden plate gives her the power to create giant molecular spheres and turn her body as hard as stone.

All this powers that I referred to, are all about the first part of the plate that you have.

**Jack – **Can't you give information about the other parts?

**Elliot - **I'd love to, but unfortunately, I still haven't translated the next part, and it's it takes quite the long hours to get it done.

**Jack - **I understand, the information you gave us now was more than useful, thanks.

**Elliot – **Not at all, that's my job in all of this anyway.

**Meryan – **How much time do we still have?

**Tobi – **About five minutes.

**Elliot – **Will make it, you'll see.

_I guess we were wrong about Tobi, he was right, he is a friend, and so is Elliot, they are one of us now._

… _I couldn't take it anymore, I had to ask Meryan if she knew my sister, or anything about Kairi. No more fear, no more running out, it was now or never._

_Ruben, Tobi and Elliot were distracted talking, it was the best time._

**Jack – **Meryan, I need to ask you something.

**Meryan – **What is it Jack?

**Jack – **Something I've wanted to ask you for quite a while, but we were always interrupted.

**Meryan –** Go ahead.

**Jack –** Do you know someone named Jane or Kairi?

_Ifinally asked, no interruptions, no nothing._

**Meryan – **I knew you'd ask that sooner or later…

**Jack – **I… I just want the truth.

**Meryan - **… Yes Kairi is… or was… my sister.

_I knew it, she knew Kairi, that explains why she looks so much with Kairi, but.._

**Jack –** But why didn't you told me anything? I… this hurt so much, all this year's…

**Meryan –** … I'll tell you why. When Kairi disappeared, we all thought that she died in that car crash, but one year later, me and Jane, we found out about the plates, and we found evidence that Kairi might have not died in the car crash.

_Kairi was… alive…? All this time… all this pain… I… It was too much… I just lost control._

**Jack – **WHATTTTTTT??

**Tobi – **Jack! What's the matter?

**Jack – **I… I… it's nothing.

**Tobi – **You sure?

**Jack - **Yes, don't worry, I… I just kinda freaked out about something

**Tobi –** I see, that happens to me all the time.

**Jack - ** ………

**Tobi –** Jack?

**Meryan – **He needs some time alone, he… never mind.

**Tobi –** I won't force, I understand.

**Ruben - ** Ok, were almost there.

**Meryan – **What? Jack, were almost there Jack, snap out of it! Jack!

**Jack –** ……..

**Meryan - **Jack… I… I'm sorry I only told you this now, but Jack, we have a mission now, we have to do it.

**Jack - …….**

**Meryan – **Jack… even if it's small, there is the chance that Kairi is the fifth chosen one.

_That was probably the only thing that could make me come back to myself…. The only thing._

**Jack –** I… you're right… even if it's a small chance, that can happen… Elliot, STEP ON IT!

**Elliot – **Ten seconds to reach the point.

_10,9….5….2,1, we got there._

_We got out of the car with caution._

**Jack – **Elliot, can you sense anyone?

**Elliot – **No, no one, not even a fish… this is really strange. Everyone, be on the lookout.

_We advanced further into the docks, that area was foggy, the air was heavy, there was no one around._

_When I looked at Elliot, he was strange, he seemed scared._

**Jack – **Elliot! What's the matter?

**Elliot - **… They are everywhere… five seconds ago, I couldn't sense anyone, now I there are at least twelve.

**All –** What?!

**Elliot – **Everyone, gather and do a circle, we need to defend ourselves.

_We did a circle… and we waited._

_Everyone was nervous, we were expecting an attack that could come from all sides… we could die there…._

_Suddenly, the first one came._

**Jack – **LEFT!

**Meryan – **Leave him to me.

_She concentrated her powers in a nearby boat, and throw it at him._

_He screamed as the boat hit him felt on top of him._

**Meryan – **Eleven to go.

_This time two came, from up._

**Elliot – **Up! Jack!

**Jack – **They're ours.

**Tobi – **Two more coming, Ruben, let's do this.

**Ruben – **o…ok!

_The two that were coming from up, had swords._

_They attacked me and Elliot, we evaded the swords easily due to Taekwondo._

_They didn't seem to have any fighting skills._

_When he tried to punch me with is right hand, I grabbed it, pulled him to me and punched him in the face, knocking him out._

_Elliot just applied on his a rotating kick doing the same._

_This seemed to easy…_

_Ruben used his extra speed to easily beat his guy, Tobi just slowed time down and attacked._

**Ruben - **Seven left.

_This time, we felt a strong power, someone quite powerful was coming._

_He appeared surrounded by the remaining six men._

**??? – ***Laugh* So, you are the so much talked chosen ones. Let's see what you are capable off.

_He ordered his men to attack._

_I reminded what Elliot said about my plate, I had the power of healing… and water._

_I concentrated myself, I aimed all my focus to the six man, and released it._

_A giant wave was formed, and swallowed all of the six men, destroying also boats and other stuff in the way, I just hoped that I didn't had to pay that, but, the that attack left me quite weak…_

**??? – **Humph, not bad, but your futile efforts end here.

_He had a staff on his hand, he pointed it at us and it somehow started charging, it seemed something quite strong._

**Tobi – **I'll stop time to give us enough time to evade it.

**??? – **Fool's! Your powers are useless against me, you all shall perish here, say your prayers!

_We couldn't move, it was like we were paralyzed. His attack was almost charged… I guess this was the end._

**Ruben - **I can't die here! I'm young to die!

**Meryan – **Oh, so that means the rest of us is too old to die? You're so selfish!

**Tobi – **Bro… I guess this is it…

**Elliot – **Never say never, don't give up, you'll see we'll get over this.

**Jack – **Ruben, you're too stubborn to die.

**??? - ** See you in hell!

_He shoot that massive amount of power towards us, I didn't wanted to believe it, but I guess it was the end. I had to say it… my feelings…_

**Jack – **Meryan…. I…. I love you

**Meryan –** I… I love you too Jack.

_We kissed, and we turned around just to see the ball of power hitting a blue sphere… we could move again._

**??? – **What? It cannot be! Who dares ruining my attack?

**???2 – **You shall not touch a hair of them.

_That voice… Jane?_

_**To be continued**_


	10. False Information New mission

FFFFF, my hands hurt D:

Bigger than the last one.

Revelations and a new mission.

I'm back into writing again, and I really want to finish this fic, and thank you guys who read and comment it =]

Hope you enjoy! :D

_**Chapter10 - False information – New mission**_

**Jack – **Jane?

??? – Another girl! How pathetic!

**Meryan and Jane – **What?!

**Jane – **First you hurt my friends and my brother, then you insulted me and Meryan, I don't care if you are one hundred or three hundred years old, you are going down.

**Tobi –** Jane's your sister? Whoa…

**Elliot – **What the…

**Resh **– I am only sixty-one… but fool! Your friends can't attack! Do you really think you can defeat the mighty black mage Resh!

**Jane – **There's where you're wrong pop's, my molecular bubble nullifies your paralyze attack.

**Resh – **What? That's not possible!

**Ruben – **She's right; I can feel my powers again.

So Jane was the fifth chosen one… A part of me wanted it to be Kairi…

**Jane - **Jaaaaack, are you ok?

**Jack – **You and I, we need to talk.

**Jane – **I know, I know, let's just defeat this old hunker first.

**Jack - **… How long have you been doing this again?

**Jane – **Quite long. Oh! Hey Meryan, how's it going?

**Meryan – **Hey Jane, fine, long time no see.

**Jane – **Well, yeah, you know, with all that's been happening and all.

**Meryan – **I understand.

**Resh - **Fool's! I'm still here! Don't ignore me!

**Jane and Meryan – **Hum? You said something?

**Resh – **I shall not stand this kind of humiliation, you all shall pay with your lives!

_He was madly angry, his face was really red._

_He raised his hand and prepared to do what it seemed like a spell. _

**Resh - **Fire eminus Rain!

_Suddenly, fireballs started falling from the sky._

**Tobi – **What the hell!

**Jane – **Quickly! Gather around me!

_We all gathered around her._

_She quickly created a molecular shield around us, protecting us from the fireballs, but they kept coming, and it didn't seem like they would stop that easily._

**Elliot – **So… How have you been Jane?

**Jane – **ooh, quite fine, b-u-t this is not the best time to talk about it.

**Elliot – **It's never a good time…

**Jack – **How do you know Tobi and Elliot?

**Jane - …**I used to date Elliot.

**Jack – **what!?

**Jane – **Remember that café in front of the Gym?

**Jack – **Yeah.

**Jane – **That's where I first met him. We started dating after your fight one year ago. But well, some problems occurred at the time and we broke up.

**Jack – **I see.

**Resh - **………………………………………………………..

**Ruben – **I wasn't expecting that.

**Meryan – **Yeah, I remember that time.

**Resh – **How dare you ignore me again!

**Jane – **And then he….

**Resh – **Enough! I shall not tolerate this from some kids!

**Jane – **You're still here pop's? Go away.

*Dramatic song *

**Resh – **Fire eminus Rain mad! I mean max!

_All the fireballs started gathering, forming a giant fireball, big as a meteor._

**Ruben – **Shi….

**Jane – **Ok, I guess I underestimated him.

**Jack and Ruben – **You think?!

**Jane – **Guys, I have a plan, listen up. Pst pst pst pst pst pst pst. Everyone got it?

**Ruben – **Wow.

**Meryan – **Very clever

**Elliot** – I see you are still the same.

**Jack –** Just like her brother of course.

**Jane – **As if.

**Tobi – **Hum, guys…

_The giant fireball was finished, and it started coming down in our direction, slowly._

**Resh – **I hope you all suffer in hell!

**Jane – **Ok guys, start the plan now! Jack!

**Jack – **I'm on it!

_I concentrated my thoughts on the water, and directed it to Jane._

**Jane –** Nice job!

_She created a mini – molecular bubble and trapped the water inside it, afterwards she thickened the ball._

**Jane – **Ruben!

**Ruben –** Leave it to me.

_He grabbed the molecular ball and turned invisible._

**Ruben – **Meryan!

**Meryan –** Roger!

_She used the remains of the boat and targeted Resh, then, she moved her hands in his direction, attacking him._

**Resh – **humph.

_He raised his staff below his head, and the remaining boat parts _were reflected by a gray shield.

_From the left, Ruben became visible and attacked. _

_Resh easily evaded and started laughing, but his expressions suddenly changed when he looked at Ruben._

**Resh –** Fool! If you don't have the bubble, then wh….

_From behind, Elliot hit him with the bubble, making Resh drop his staff with the impact._

_Jane quickly used this opportunity to trap him with her powers._

**Jack – **He shouldn't be able to use his powers without his staff.

**Resh – **Fool's! I don't need my staff to use my powers!

_He closed his eyes, and a few seconds later, at the same time he opened them, he raised his hand and from it, a smal_l red fire beam got out. But for our surprise, the beam was deflected in the bubble.

Resh was not expecting that, and he didn't had the reaction to stop it, so the beam hit him right on the forehead, making him pass out.

The giant fireball disappeared afterwards.

**Jane – **What? Not my fault he's a doffus.

**Jack – **Even though that's true, that's not the point. How did you deflect a strong attack like that?

**Ruben – **And I thought Meryan was a beast…

**Meryan –** Hey!

**Tobi – **Impressive.

**Elliot – **Indeed…

**Jane – **I have my powers longer that Meryan, around almost two years, it was also around that time I met her.

**Jack – **Two years? But that was when…

**Jane – **Exactly. But it was weird. A few days after the accident, I received a letter saying that I should go to Kairi's house and look in the second drawer, and I did.

There I found the plate with the necklace, alongside some old papers that are in a strange dialect that I don't understand.

**Elliot – **What? I thought I had found all the pages… It might contain some important information, could you borrow it to me to see if I can translate it?

**Jane – **Sure, just pass through my house on the way back and I'll give them to you.

**Jack - **... So Kairi was a chosen one? Do you think that she was the one that sent the letter?

**Meryan – **We aren't sure, at the time we were surprised with the plate, and the powers it gave to Jane.

**Jane – **What made us think was Kairi was alive, was a strange event that happened one year after.

**Jack – **What happened?

**Meryan – **We received a package with Meryan's Plate and necklace, and written on a small paper alongside it, it said: "Dangerous times are approaching, you probably already know what this is plate is for, use it well my sweet Angel, we will meet again."

Angel was the nickname Kairi used to call me.

**Jack – **If she is alive, we are going to find her.

**Jane – **You got that right, I won't rest until I find my best friend.

**Meryan – **Sis… we'll find you.

**Ruben – **It would be awesome to see Kairi again.

**Tobi – **There's one thing, what are we gonna do with Resh?

_We had totally forgotten about him._

**Jack – **We can't just let him go, and maybe we could get some information out of him.

**Elliot – **Well, we could keep him in my house for tonight and you guys could meet there tomorrow after class.

**Tobi – **oh right, our parents are out for a few days. But will the bubble burst?

**Jane – **Nah, don't worry, it's very resistant.

**Tobi – **I saw it for myself, I believe you.

**Jack – **It's almost ten o'clock, we should hurry home.

**Ruben – **Yes, let's, I really want to see how Sarah is.

**Meryan – **My mother is gonna kill me, but whatever.

**Jack – **By the way Jane, how did you got here?

**Jane – **Why by bus of course, it's reliable you know.

**Jack – **Wow, unbelievable.

_We all helped to carry Resh to the car._

_During the way back, I stayed on the back seats with Meryan and Jane._

_Ruben was talking with Tobi and Elliot, while Jane, next to me, was keeping an eye on Resh._

**Jane – **Wow, he's really out cold. It was his own fault though.

**Jack –** Jane…

**Jane – **Yes Jack?

**Jack – **Why didn't you told me anything about all this?

**Jane – **I wanted to, I really did, but at the time we weren't sure, and I didn't want to give you false hopes.

**Jack – **All of this, it was all so unexpected.

**Meryan – **It's okay Jack, we understand, just take it easy, we are here for you.

**Jack – **Sigh, thanks you two, you are my favorite girls.

_They both hugged me tight, I returned the hug._

**Meryan – **Don't worry Jack, we will find her.

**Jack – **I know we will.

**Elliot –** Here we are, Jack, Jane.

**Jane** – Oh! That was fast.

_Me and Jane exited the car._

**Jane – **Wait here, I'll get the papers for you Elli.

_She went and entered the house._

**Jack – **Elli. Hmm how cute.

**Elliot – **Shush! By the way, here are our contacts.

_He wrote his and Tobi's Cell phone number and gave it to me, Ruben and Meryan._

**Elliot – **Jane already has them.

**Jack – **As I thought.

**Meryan – **Here is mine.

_She gave them her number. I remembered when she gave me her number. I blushed, and she noticed, giggle ling._

**Ruben – **hmm? What's the matter?

**Meryan – **Nothing, never mind.

_We heard the door closing, it was Jane._

**Jane - **They are both asleep.

**Jack – **Poor mum, she was probably exhausted with what happened today.

**Jane – **Well, here they are, the papers.

**Elliot – **Strange, they somehow seem different. Well it's still kinda early, I'll try to translate them today, but I doubt I'll finish it.

**Jack – **It's okay, take your time.

**Elliot – **Well, we're out, bye all.

**Tobi – **Goodbye

**Jack - **Bye guys, bye Meryan.

**Ruben – **Cya.

**Meryan –**Goodbye Jack, bye Jane

**Jane – **Cya all tomorrow.

_They left and we both entered our house._

**Jack –** I'm kinda tired, I'll go to bed now.

**Jane – **Yeah, same, goodnight Jack.

**Jack – **Night Jane.

_I went to my room._

_I thought how a single day had changed my life._

_I just lay down in my bed, and before I noticed, I was asleep._

* * *

_For the first time in a while, we all had a family breakfast._

**Jack – **Mom, are you ok? You your face is red.

**Mother(or Belle) – **I think I got a cold, but I'm fine, I'll just drive Michael to school and rest for today.

**Michael – **We need to hurry mom, it's already late.

**Belle – **Oh dear, it's almost eleven o'clock, let's go. Bye Jack, Jane, see you later sweeties.

**Michael – **Bye.

**Jack – **Bye you two

**Jane – **Cya.

After a while they left.

**Jack – **We also need to hurry.

**Meryan – **Yeah. What subject are you gonna have?

**Jack - **Math's, and in the afternoon Gymnastics with Jim. How about you?

**Jane – **English and Draw classes. How is Jim anyway?

**Jack – **Same old same old, still with the "I rather not talk about".

**Jane – **That guy was probably everything, haha, good old Jim.

**Jack – **Well, shall we go?

**Jane –** Lets.

_We exited home and went to school._

_We met Ruben on the way._

**Jack – **Hey Ruben.

**Ruben – **Hey Jack, Jane.

**Jane – **How was yesterday?

**Ruben – **I can't express it. Seeing Sarah all good, smiling, running, without any problems, it just made me cry. I helped her doing her homework, we played a little more and she went to sleep.

My mother was extremely happy. She said "screw work today, I need to spend time with my daughter" and she indeed, didn't' went to work.

**Jack – **I'm happy for you Ruben, I really am.

**Jane – **Sarah can finally live a normal, normal life, I'm happy for you three!

**Ruben – **Thanks you two, really.

**Jack – **Don't worry, that's what friends are for.

**Jane – **Exactly, even if they are doffus.

**Ruben – **Hey! Well, anyways, we should hurry.

_The day went well, I had math's, that passed sooo slow, Ruben feel asleep around four times._

_In the afternoon, we had Gymnastics with Jim. In the end of the class, after saying he had been a cop and that he rather not talk about it, he gave us permission to go._

**Jim – **Ruben! I heard what happened with your sister, I'm glad she recovered.

**Ruben – **Wow, thank you Jim, that's very kind of you.

**Jim –** Of course! I used to be a psychologist.

**Jack – **The…

**Jim – **But I rather not talk about it.

**Ruben – **Well, thanks for the concern Jim, I really appreciate it.

**Jim – **You're welcome.

**Jack – **Shall we go to Elliot's house? Jane is waiting outside.

**Ruben – **Sure.

_We exited the Gym, and outside, Jane was waiting._

**Jane – **Common, let's go.

**Jack – **What's the Rush?

**Jane –** Elliot already phoned me a couple of times, and I sense he discovered something important.

**Jack – **Why didn't you called him?

**Jane – **I'm out of cash, now common!

_Elliot's house wasn't very far from here, around twenty minutes walking._

_But it was quite big._

**Jane – **Here we are.

**Ruben – **Hmmm quite big.

_She pressed the bell._

_We heard a voice from the other side._

**Tobi – **Who is it?

**Jane – **It's us.

**Tobi – **Finally! Come in.

_We entered._

_The house was enormous, three rooms, two bathrooms, both a giant kitchen and a living room. And through the window, Ruben saw a pool._

**Ruben – **What the hell! You guys have a pool?

**Elliot – **We do, but that's not the point, I discovered something very important from the papers I translated last night.

**Jane –** I thought you said it was very hard, and that it would take quite a while.

**Elliot – **It was and it did. When I started translating, I found out some curious information, so I continued, I was basically all night translating this pages.

_Suddenly, the door bell rang, Tobi went to the door._

_It was Meryan._

**Tobi – **Come in.

**Meryan -** *gasp* Sorry I'm late, I took more than I thought.

**Elliot – **You're just in time.

**Meryan – **For what?

**Elliot – **As I was saying, yesterday I found out curious information. It seems that the one of the pages I was translating, was written by Kairi.

**Jack – **What?!

**Meryan –** My sister wrote it? Hmmm

**Jack - **Don't you two think it's strange?

**Jane – **Not at all, Kairi was a person that wrote a lot, it's not a surprise if she wrote that.

**Ruben – **What does the page says?

**Elliot – **"Hey, Kairi here. I know you guys think I died in that crash, or not, either way, no, I'm not dead, but I had to fake it. I don't know how long it will take until this reaches you guys, but I know it will someday. Dangerous times are approaching, and all of us are part if, all of us will need to work together to stop it. You will need to use your powers well, and train them. Now, there is something I need to tell you guys, any other previous knowledge you heard from the past of the plates and how they were made, it's all a lie, don't believe in it, in this pages, there is the true legend, our REAL mission. When the time comes, a friend of mine will aid you, his name is Resh,"

**Jack –** Resh?

**Meryan –** Shush!

**Elliot – **"he is very skilled in magic's and a powerful ally. He will help you in your training. Be nice to him, especially you Jane."

**Jane - **…..

**Elliot – **"Well, the other pages will help you, I hope you succeed.

……. Jack, I am sorry, but I couldn't tell you anything, it was far too dangerous, but, never forget, I LOVE YOU, and this is not the end, we will see each other someday.

Good luck all, I love all of you, Jane, Ruben, my sweet angie, and the guy that will somehow translate this to them.

Careful with K.E.F.R.A"

**Jane – **KEFRA?

**Elliot – **That's the part I don't know.

**Jack – **She's alive… All this time, she was alive.

**Meryan – **We weren't sure, but now, it doesn't seem to be any doubt.

**Tobi – **Hey guys, He's waking up.

_In the corner of the living room, Resh was there, still trapped in the bubble._

**Jack – **Time to get to the bottom of this.

_We all gathered around Resh._

**Resh – **Oh, my head.

_His voice seemed different._

**Jack – **We need to talk to you.

**Resh - **…….

**Jack – **It's about Kairi.

**Resh – **Sigh, I know.

**Meryan – **Why did you attack us?

**Resh – **I guess now it doesn't matter, it's all over for me.

**Ruben – **What do you mean?

**Resh – **Everything should had gone as Kairi asked, I was In charge of helping you guys and train you. But… Something unexpected happened.

**Elliot – **What?

**Resh - **…My daughter was kidnapped by K.E.F.R.A, and they said they would kill her if I didn't do what they said.

**Jack – **Again K.E.F.R.A … What did they asked you to do.

**Resh – **They said I would have to kill all of you or I could say goodbye to my daughter. I'm sorry, but I had to do it.

**Jane - **… I… I am sorry, I didn't know that, that's awful.

**Resh – **It's all pointless now, I failed, they are going to kill her.

**Meryan – **Don't say that!

**Resh –** My daughter is all I have left, my friends at the magic council don't care about me, when I talked with them about this situation they ignored me saying it's none of their business.

**Tobi – **How awful…

**Resh – **Better to die and be forgotten, than to live and be remembered as the piece of junk I am to them.

**Jack – **I don't care what you did, I don't care if they won't help you, I will, I can't let somebody die because of us.

**Ruben – **I agree, you can count on me.

**Jane – **Yup…

**Tobi –** Sigh, I'm sorry to hear that, you can count on me.

**Elliot – **Same here.

**Jack –** It is settled, whether you like it or not.

_He smiled._

**Resh – **Kairi was right about you guys. Thank you… Really.

**Jack –** You're very welcome, really, don't worry.

**Resh – **But I have to warn you guys, they are very strong, it will be very hard.

**Elliot – **Harder the better, it's what I always say.

**Ruben –** Hard hum? Well bring it on

**Meryan – **We'll save her, leave it to us.

**Tobi – **You can count on it.

**Jane – **We need a plan though, we can't just appear there, it would be a hundred% death chance.

**Resh – **I have information about each one of them.

**Jane – **oh… that will do it.

**Resh – **Could you take me out of this bubble? This is actually more annoying than it looks.

**Meryan – **Don't try anything, we are trusting you.

**Resh – **You guys are my last hope of saving my daughter, you can trust me.

_Jane burst the bubble, letting Resh come out._

**Resh – **Ha, thank you. Okay, first, K.E.F.R.A is the name of the five chief members that are part of the organization. First, Kruz, he dominates black magic quite well, and he is a old friend of mine, or at least he was...

_I noticed that a tear come out of his eyes._

**Resh – **Well, that's past, he changed, but that's not important. Second, we have Estrys, he uses the shadows and speed to defeat his enemies.

**Ruben –** Leave that one to me.

**Resh – **Next, we have Faith, she is one of the most powerful in there, she controls all the surroundings.

**Meryan – **Mine.

**Resh – **Regrad and Azest, are always together, they are brothers. The kind of powers they have is unknown to me.

**Jack and Jane – **Ours!

**Resh – **My daughter is kept in the cell, near the boss of the organization. It is said that he alone has the power to defeat hundreds of mages. I never saw him.

**Jack –**How do we get there?

**Resh – **I can teleport us there. I'll need my staff.

_Elliot gave him is staff._

**Resh – **Ok, I'm ready when you are.

**Jack – **Ready.

**Jane – **I'm ready anytime.

**Ruben – **Let's do this.

**Tobi – **Let's.

**Meryan – **We'll save her.

_We all understood what was the mission, defeat the chiefs, and save Resh's daughter, there was no room for failures._

**Resh – **Here we go.

_He raised his staff and shouted some words, after that, I saw my surroundings disappearing as we were teleported to an unknown place._

_**To be continued **_


	11. Reencounter with the past

_**Chapter 11 – "Small world indeed" – re-encounter with the past.**_

_It took me a while to open my eyes, and when I did, I felt lightheaded._

_I looked around;, the rest of the group also seemed to have some kind of side secondary effect, all except Resh, surely because he was used to teleport a lot._

**Ruben – **Where… are we?

_At our front, there was a giant building, around three hundred feet long. There was a big door at the entrance; it seemed to be card access only._

**Jack – **Card access only doors, great. How the hell will we get in?

**Meryan – **Oh my God!

_We all turned around to her, and by following her look, I saw the same thing she did._

**Ruben –** whoa…

**Jack –**No way!

**Jane - **Pure awesomeness.

**Tobi –** Amazing.

**Elliot – **hmm, that was rather unexpected.

_I couldn't believe my eyes. We were on a very small island, either floating on air, or in some other dimension… or somewhere in between, obviously I couldn't tell. Resh didn't seem surprised though._

**Jack –** What is this… where are we?

**Resh – **Welcome to K.E.F.R.A, this is the reason why almost no one can find them, this place can only be accessed through teleport or portals, and you got to know the coordinates so to speak. But… this seems different somehow.

**Ruben –** Wait, what? Portals? What do you mean?

**Resh – **They work as teleport gates. They can be used to take a person anywhere, but normally, only lasts for a short while. To create a portal, a large amount of energy is needed, plus, depending on how far you want to go, the amount of energy spent also increases. Normally, two people are associated, one at a the A point, being this the person that wants to teleport, and another at the B point, the person that aids, like this, the amount of energy spent, is less, and the danger rate is lower.

**Ruben - **I see, that's quite cool.

**Jack – **I agree.

**Resh – **Eh, I guess, I… someone's coming! Careful!

_From the building door, a girl around her twenty's came out._

_She had brown long hair painted purple at the tips, green eyes, and she was dressed with which seemed to be some kind of uniform._

_She approached us._

_As the girl was approaching us, I heard Jane whispering "small world indeed"._

_I didn't understand it._

**? - ** Please come in. You have been expected.

**Meryan – **What? Who are you?

**? – **My name is not important, please, step in.

_We all hesitated, except Elliot and Jane._

**Tobi – **Elliot?

**Elliot –** C'mon, let's go.

**Jack – **But…

**Jane –** Don't worry Jack, let's go.

**Resh – **They're right, let's go, but be on the lookout.

**Jack - **…Fine.

**Ruben – **I hope you know what you are doing.

_When we were about to enter the building, it started to change, transforming. When it stopped, it was no longer three hundred feet long, but rather… seven hundred, and it seemed different. _

**Jack – **Wh… what is happening?

? – Please, do not be alarmed, all I can say for now, is that differently from what you may have expected, this is not K.E.F.R.A.

**Resh** – What? How could that be? I'm positive I teleported us to the right place, this has to be one of his tricks.

? – Please, all your questions will be answered inside, you can either follow me, or you can turn back, we won't stop you.

**Resh - **...

**Elliot and Jane – **Like I said, let's go.

**Meryan –** We don't seem to have much of a choice… I agree, let's go.

**Jack –** I guess…

? – Very well, this way please.

_The girl guided us inside the building._

_Inside, it was a busy atmosphere: people running with papers and charts, on the phone and other stuff._

_I counted sixteen securities._

**Jack (Whispering) – **There are sixteen guards.

**Meryan (whispering) – **Yeah, I also counted. This is strange, I wonder what's going on, I doubt that is cause of us.

**Ruben (Whispering) – **Man, this is strange. Resh, if things get out of control, can you teleport us out of here?

**Resh (Whispering) – **No, they have anti magic defense here.

**Ruben (Whispering) – **Great… just great.

_The girl took us to a big elevator located north of the entrance._

_She pressed the button to call it; a computer direct voice asked for access card cb0._

_After she passed it through the reader, a short while after, it arrived._

**? – **Please, get in.

_Most of us hesitated, except Elliot, Jane and Resh._

_Everyone was relieved when she also entered the elevator._

_I was still thinking about what Jane meant._

**H.T.S.C – **Please insert access code followed by cb0 card.

_She inserted the code. I tried to see it, but I couldn't._

**H.T.S.C – **Code accepted, please choose the floor… Floor B-1 selected, going down.

**Resh (whispering)** – What? We're going down… this can't be good.

**Jack (whispering)** – I agree… guys, be ready for anything.

_They all nodded and got in position._

_For our surprise, the girl suddenly turned around to us._

? – There is no need to worry.

**Jack - **…How can we trust you?

? – We mean you no harm.

**Ruben – **I don't trust her, although she's hot, she's strange.

? – Whoa, easy you weirdo. Even though my mission is to take you guys save and sound down there, that doesn't mean I can't hurt you a little.

**Ruben -** … If there's a thing I learned with Meryan, is that I shouldn't underestimate girls… my apologies.

? – Eheh, apologies accepted.

**Meryan – **Wow Ruben! There's a side I didn't know you had! … Are you with a fever or something?

**Ruben – **Hey! There's a lot of thing you don't know about me, good things!

**Meryan – **Right…

**Jack – **Aheam, so hum… What's your name? I'm Jack.

**Mia - **… You can call me Mia.

**Meryan – **Well nice to meet you Mia! I'm Meryan, and this failzord here is Ruben.

**Ruben –** I'm not a failzord! And nice to meet you!

**Mia – **Glad to meet you two, too. And who are these two?

**Tobi –** I hum… Ni-ce to meet you.

**Mia - **No need to be shy, hello, it's nice to meet u too. How about this one?

**Jack - **…Elliot? Is everything ok?

**Elliot - **…Oh! Hum, yes, don't worry, it's nice to meet u too…Mia.

**Mia** – ...If you say so.

_She then turned to Resh._

**Mia – **You must be Resh.

**Resh** – Ho- how do you know?

**Mia – **Soon. All of you please have just a little more patience, all will be explained when we reach our destination.

**Resh –** I really hope so, we're wasting valuable time here.

**Mia – **Don't be so sure.

**Resh – **What do you mean by that?

**Mia – **Soon.

**Resh ** - …. FINE.

_She noticed Jane in the corner._

**Mia – **I'm sorry, and you are?

**Jane – **Haha, I can't believe you forgot me. I don't blame you though, I changed a lot. It's Jane silly.

**Mia – **Jane? Wow… it's really you? Only one way to know… "Best friends…"

**Jane – **"Till death do us part"

**Mia – **My God… Jane…

**Mia and Jane – **Small world indeed.

**Jane – **I know.

**Ruben –** You two…

**Jack – **Know each other?

**Mia – **Well, it's a… long story.

**Jack – **Oh! So that's what you meant with "small world indeed".

**Jane –** Eheh, yeah.

**Meryan – **This is good right?

**Jane – **Are you kidding? It's awesome! I haven't seen her in… well, ages! And I don't mean it literally.

**Elliot **– So hum, what happened?

**Mia** – As much as I would like to tell you guys, now it's not the best time.

**Jane** – Oh right, she's right, we'll save it for another time… if there is one…

**Mia **– … I'm sorry.

**Jack –** What do you mean?

**Mia -** …

**Jack** – I understand. I won't insist.

**Ruben** –Don't want to interrupt, but, shouldn't we be there, wherever there is, already?

**Mia –** Now that you mention it, yes.

**H.T.S.C** – When I noticed that that girl was Jane, I took the liberty to slow down the elevator, so you could chat with her.

**Mia -** … I… thank you Oli.

**H.T.S.C –** You're welcome Mia.

**Jane –** Oh my god… that's…

**Mia – **Yes, It is.

**Jack –** Who?

**Jane –** No one, I mean… Just never mind.

**Jack –** Jane… Ok, I will.

**Jane –** Thank you Jack. I'll tell you someday.

**Jack –** Take your time.

_I turned at Mia, and I saw happiness together with a terrible amount of pain in her face._

**Mia –** Well, every path as a destination.

_She said it while looking at Jane._

**Mia - **And here we are.

**H.T.S.C – **We have reached floor B-1, please step forward.

**Mia - **This way please.

_We all stepped forward out of the elevator to a giant room; it had the size of about three houses._

_Mia guided us to the center of the room, were a man was waiting for us._

? – Welcome. Hmm, you must be the ones with the powers.

**Meryan – **Who are you?

**Ben – **Ha, I'm sorry, where are my manners… I'm Ben. I'm in charge of training and coordination in the training facilities.

**Jack** – Training…. facilities?

**Ben – **It will all be explained in a sec.

**Elliot –** I believe we have waited long enough don't you agree? I want to know what your intentions are now.

**?** – Of course you do. You haven't changed a bit…

_We all turned around. Above the elevator were we had just recently arrived, there was giant monitor that I hadn't noticed._

_Broadcasting in it, there was a mid age man, blond hair. It made sense now._

**Elliot - **… Figures it had to be you.

**Meryan – **Who is he?

_Both Tobi and Elliot were looking at the monitor very seriously._

_But after a while, Tobi finally answered._

**Tobi – **He's…

**Elliot – **Our father…

**Meryan – **Oh…

**Ruben –** Wait… Your father is the chief of all this evil organization?

**Mia – **So these are Mr. Richard's sons…

**Richard –** Yes Mia, they are. And Ruben, I am indeed the chief of all this, but this is not an evil organization. Allow me to explain.

**Resh – **No! I don't have time for this! Where is my daughter!

**Richard –** Please Mr. Resh, I assure you that what I have to say will be of your interest.

**Resh - ** …

**Elliot – **Enough. You had no right to do this.

**Richard – **If I had asked you, would you have come?

**Elliot – **I wouldn't.

**Richard – **Sigh, well, expected answer, but then you know why I did it.

**Jack(Whispering) - ** They don't have the best of father son – relation now do they?

**Meryan (Whispering) - ** I'll say…

**Tobi(Whispering) – **Well… it's… complicated.

**Elliot – **I don't care, we're leaving.

**Ruben – **We are? Oh hum, yes! We are!

**Tobi - **Elliot…

**Elliot –** Let's go Tobi. Jack, let's go.

**Jack – **Ok…

**Richard – **Don't, please.

**Elliot – **Nothing you can say will make me change my mind.

**Richard – **Part of what I have to say it's…. it's… it's about… "her"

_Both Elliot and Tobi quickly turned around and once again they were fixating the monitor very seriously, but this time, there was anger and sadness on their eyes._

**Elliot – **How dare you… HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF HER? After what you did… what you could had done… you have no right to speak about her, no right. We're leaving, and that's final.

**Resh – **I can't.

_We all turned to him_

**Resh – **I'm sorry Elliot. I don't know what happened between your father in past, and I don't want to force you to do anything. If you have to go, I understand, but, if this man knows anything about my daughter's whereabouts, I need to know, even if I have to die for it.

**Elliot –** Resh… You're absolutely right, that's why we came here. Fine, I'll do it for you. I can't let my father ruin everything again.

**Resh – **Thank you Elliot, I won't forget this.

**Elliot – **Don't worry about it… Sometimes we have to do what to what we have to do, even if it means reopening a urge scar…

**Resh – **Elliot, I…

**Elliot – **Haha! Never mind what I said, let's just go.

_He turned to the monitor._

**Elliot – **You're in luck. You should thank Resh.

_I was expecting rage, or ignorance from Richard, but for my surprise, what I saw, was a deep sadness and guilt._

**Richard - ** Elliot…

**Elliot – **Save it, let's just get this over with.

**Richard – **Very well … Come to my office then. Ben, please take care of that. Mia, come as well.

_Ben, alongside us, was still surprised with all that was happening. _

**Ben – **Ye-yes sir! I'm on it.

_Richard gave a last look at Elliot and Tobi. The monitor was turned off moments after._

_Whatever had happened in the past, it had really affected Elliot and Tobi. But for what happened, it seemed Elliot was the most affected. _

_I didn't know what to say, none of us did._

_He seemed to notice that when he looked at us._

_He smiled._

**Elliot – **Look guys, seriously, I'm ok, you don't need to worry about me.

**Meryan –** If you say so…

**Jack(Whispering) – **He's not ok is he?

**Tobi(Whispering) –** Just leave it for now Jack. I don't want to make it worse for Elliot… and for me.

**Jack(Whispering) ** - Sure, ok, I understand.

**Tobi(Whispering) –** Thank you.

**Elliot – **Ben, right? Please show us the way.

**Ben –** Look, Elliot, I don't know what happened in the past, but your father is a good man, even though you don't think so.

**Elliot –** You're right, you don't.

**Ben –** Look here you…

**Mia –** Ben! Enough!

**Ben - **…Fine. Come this way please.

_We started going to another elevator located about three hundred meters east._

**Mia(Whispering) – **Look, Elliot, don't be to mad at Ben. Your father was a great friend of his for quite some years, and still is. And he can be very stubborn.

**Elliot(Whispering) – **Don't worry about it, I'm not mad. I just don't like when people talk about what they don't know, especially about something like this.

**Mia (Whispering) – **Things take their time to resolve, even if it takes years.

**Elliot (Whispering) –** humph, he can wait sited and choke till he dies for all I care. He had he's chance before, and he failed. There's no second's.

**Mia (Whispering) – **I see… that's sad.

**Elliot (whispering) – **Sad? Ho, well, you don't know half of it.

_He stopped talking to her and started walking faster towards the elevator._

_I approached Mia, and so did Jane._

**Jane –** How was he?

**Mia – **I've never seen such hate…

**Jack – **He really hates his father that much?

**Jane – **It seems like it…

**Jack – **I wonder… what happened for such hate to exist.

**Mia –** Just give him time, we can't force him to do anything, it will just make it worse for him, and us.

**Jane – **I guess so, you're right.

**Mia - ** Of course I am, I was always better than you at school.

**Jane – **ha! You failed at sports though, failure!

**Mia – **At least I remembered to bring everything to class, you clumsy!

**Jane - **Clumsy? Me? You were the one that tripped on imaginary rocks!

**Mia – **ha! At least…

_They kept like this for a short while. Even though it seemed they had been arguing, it was the exact opposite. I could see how happy Jane was for re-encountering Mia._

**Jane – **Mia… I'm very happy to see you again… I never forgot about you.

**Mia – **I know you didn't… and I'm sorry I left like that, but I had too, and that decision has been hurting me ever since… I wish I hadn't done it… I'm… sorry…

**Jane –** I won't lie to you… that hurt me a lot, more than you can imagine…

**Mia – **Jane…

**Jane –** But, I know why you did it, and I knew that you had to do it. It was all worth it… you were successful… but at least…

_She stopped and suddenly started crying. _

**Jane – **you could have said something!

_Mia was now crying as well._

**Mia – **I… I… I'm sorry Jane… Please, forgive me…

T_hey both hugged each other very tightly while crying very hard._

_I had never seen Jane like that, and once again, I wondered, what had happened in the past between them._

_After a big while, they let go of each other._

_We heard Ruben call us, they were already at the elevator's door._

**Ruben – **Hey! What is keeping you guys? C'mon! Let's go.

_Both Jane and Mia cleaned their teary eyes._

_She was glad that no one had seen her cry, and so seemed Mia._

**Jane(shouting) – **Nothing! Don't worry, we're coming.

**Jane– **Look, Jack, please don't tell anyone about this.

**Jack –** I won't, it's safe with me. But are you ok sister?

**Jane – **I am, silly.

_She came and hugged me._

_I hugged her back._

**Jane (whispering) – **I just want everything to get back to normal… I'll do anything for that.

**Jack (Whispering) –** They will, I promise you, I'll help you in whatever's the case.

**Jane (Whispering) – **Thank you…

_She gave me a kiss in the face and stopped hugging me._

**Jane –** Well then, we should leave, let's go.

**Jack – **Yeah, lets.

**Mia (whispering) –** Thank you Jack. She's lucky to have such a caring brother.

**Jack (Whispering) – **And I'm lucky for having such a caring sister as well.

_She smiled at me and kissed me in the face and the she joined Jane further ahead._

_I slowly took my hand to my face._

**Jack –** What's up… with every girl kissing me… not that I don't like it! But still…Oh! I need to go!

_I hurried and joined the others ahead._

**Ruben – **Jez! What took you guys so long!

**Jane–** Oh nothing, don't worry about it.

**Tobi –** Hmm, it's ok, you don't have to talk about it, let's just go, we've wasted enough time.

**Meryan - **… You're right, let's go.

**Ruben – **Jane…?

**Jane - **Someday Ruben. Someday.

**Ruben –** That's what they all say… it's not far damn it!

**Meryan –** Really? It seems just right to me.

**Ruben – **Well, you're wrong!

**Meryan –** Tekken…5!

**Ruben - **…

**Ben –** oh! You…

**Ruben –**DON'T! Just… don't say anything.

**Ben – **hum… ok.

**Jack – **hahaha

**Ruben –** Humph.

**Mia – **eheh. Well, shall we then?

_She passed her card on the reader and the elevator started coming down._

_Shortly after, it arrived._

_We all go int. I noticed for the first time how big the elevators were in that place._

**H.T.S.C – **Please, insert card CB -001 and code.

_She inserted the card alongside the code._

**H.T.S.C – **Code accepted,going up.

_Resh was awfully quiet._

**Jack – **Don't worry Resh, we will find out what we need to help you save your daughter.

**Resh – **I hope so, I really do.

_I was expecting the trip up to be slow, but for my surprise, the elevator was moving quite fast, and in less than three minutes, we got to the corresponding floor._

_The door opened and we got out._

_The walls were white with several patterns on it. The floor was brown wood, the same as the ceiling._

_The place was decorated with a few things: a giant bookshelf full of books and other papers, various types of plants scattered along the room and a black desk with a black chair was turned to the other side. Above that desk, a little further, there was a drawing of a young woman with a white and pink hat._

_When Elliot looked at it, he made a fist._

_I understood. That was probably a drawing of his Mother._

_We all stepped a little further till we were in the middle of the room._

_After a few seconds, the chair at the desk suddenly turned around, and Richard slowly started to appear._

**Richard – **Thank you all for coming.

**Elliot -** …

**Richard – **Then, shall we talk?

_**To be continued**_


	12. Let the training begin Part1

Hey! It's been a while, but here it is, chapter12.

In this chapter you may find words like "gonna, hai, lemme, and such".

Those are not wrong, just used expressions (You 100% already know this, it's just that I had people asking me for that before, and I thought it would be best to just explain it).

This chapter is rather small when compared to the others, but that happened because it will be divided in two being this the first half, since the next one is gonna be quite bigger, and I didn't thought it would be a good idea to put such a big chapter together.

Well, anyway, hope you enjoy it!

I'll make sure to update this more often now.

_**Chapter 12 – Let the training begin!*Part1**_

_Ryan s stared at Elliot and Toby for quite a while before finally started talking._

**Ryan** – Okay then. Let's start with the primary question. I'm sure you want to know why you are here. Three days ago, one of our spies found and managed to infiltrate K.E.F.R.A's base. He was able to send his current location. We haven't had contact with him afterwards.

**Resh – **Then, that means that…

**Ryan – **Yes, the location they gave you was a trap. You would all have drowned in the ocean. Mia was the one that figured it out and changed the portal's location to here instead.

**Resh – **But that would require an immense energy, not to mention an extreme knowledge in magic.

_We all looked at Mia. She blushed a little __and nodded._

**Ryan** – Mia is quite good in magic. I won't dare say the best, but she's quite talented.

**Jack –**Wow, that's…. awesome! Lemme guess, you knew it all along, didn't you Jane?

**Jane – **I did. That's something that comes from the old days.

**Meryan – **Is she part – chosen one or something?

**Mia –** No,no. or at least, I don't think so.

**Ryan – **But moving on. Here's why I brought you here. According to our Intel's and to the inside job our spy did, we believe that the tear talisman is there.

**Elliot – **Is that why you called us? You want us to go steal the talisman for you? Sad.

**Ryan – **Please, let me finish.

**Elliot –** You already finished a lot of things, what can one more hurt?

**Mia – **Elliot…

**Elliot – **Fine, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

**Ryan – **Sigh. Well… as I was saying, true that the talisman is there, but not only that.

**Resh - **You mean…

**Ryan – **Indeed, your daughter is there.

**Resh – **Where exactly?

**Ryan –**The schematics of the building plus the information sent are still being decrypted.

**Meryan – **what do you mean?

**Ryan –** There were high chances that the information sent could be intercepted. We managed to get the information, but we suspect our spy was caught. We don't know what they will do with him… so while you are there, please, try to find him. Once the information is decrypted, we can work on a plan.

**Ruben ** - How long will that take?

**Ryan –** We aren't completely sure. Less than a day perhaps.

**Ruben – **A day? I can't stay that long… My sister just got out of the hospital. I need to be with her.

**Ryan –** Not to worry, a day in this place is equal to two hours in the normal world.

**Ruben –** Wow, that's nice. Wait… does that mean that you guys age slower than us or something?

**Ryan –** haha, well, I agree that that would be quite useful… but no. We age like everybody else. Of course there are exceptions.

**Ruben – **Like?

**Ryan –** Resh for example.

**Ruben –** Hmmm?

**Resh – **Is true. All the energy that is gathered from my surroundings into my body plus… some other things that I'm afraid I can't tell, influence my age.

**Ruben -** … Where do I sign in?

**Ryan – **Elliot, Toby, I know that this probably will be the last thing you want to do but, can we talk in private?

**Toby – **Is it about…

**Ryan –** Yes, and I know I can't make you two forgive me, but I want to make things better. Please, both of you, come with here.

**Elliot – **This better be important. If you are making us waste our time, I swear…

**Ryan – **Please, I assure you it won't be a waste of time.

_They three went to a different part of the floor while letting us to think._

**Meryan **- _I wonder what they are gonna talk about._

**Jack –** It's probably….

**Jane – **About their mother…

**Ruben – **Yeah… who would have thought that we would find their father here, and more, that their father is the chief of all this, and hell, who knows where we are.

**Jack – **To be honest, with all that has been happening lately, nothing can really surprise me anymore.

**Meryan –** Jack… I have to tell you something.

**Jack –**What is it Meryan?

**Meryan – **I'm actually a guy.

**Jack – **Well, yea…

**All – **WHAT?

**Jack -** *Senseless sounds and gestures*

**Meryan – **So, nothing can surprise you anymore, hum?

**Jack – **Ugh… you're so mean.

**Ruben – **That actually explains all the brutality followed by the smooth calm moments and freaky randomness.

**Jane – **Hum… Ruben?

**Ruben – **Yeah?

**Jane – **Whatever you do, don't look back.

**Ruben – **Oh? What do you…*turn* OH SHI-

**Meryan – **Baka!*PUNCH*

**Resh – **So…. Much power.

**All - ***Nod*

**Mia -** *poke poke* he's out cold.

**Meryan – **He'll be fine…. eventually.

**Mia – **Really?

**Meryan – **Perhaps.

**Jane – **Ha, okay.

**Jack – **Good to know you girls are so supportive.

**Meryan – **What? I am! That was a weak punch.

**Resh – **Gulp, don't want to see a strong one.

**Jack – **Scary…

**Mia - **Oh! Mr. Ryan.

_From the door located right of the secretary, Elliot, Tobi, and…. their father returned._

**Elliot – **Sorry for the time we…! What's wrong with him?

**Jane - **Oh, he's…

**Meryan - **He'll be fine.

**Elliot – **If you say so.

**Ryan –**Well, Elliot, Tobi, will you do it?

**Elliot – **Yes.

**Tobi -** I will.

**Jack - **Do what?

**Elliot – **I'm sorry jack, I can't tell you.

**Jack – **I see. Well, okay.

**Ryan – **Resh, Jack, Meryan, Jane and… unconscious guy whom name I don't recall, can I count with your help?

**Resh – **Of course, I'll same my daughter no matter what.

**Jack – **That's right.

**Meryan –** That was the whole point of coming.

**Ruben - **… It's Ruben. And I wasn't unconscious… at least not for the past fifteen seconds.

**Meryan – **Oh, look who decided to wake up. Slept well?

**Ruben – **ha ha… you are paying for my hospital bills.

**Meryan – **No no no, that won't do. Maybe you need another one to make sure you are fully awake.

**Ruben – **Oh! I'm feeling better all of a sudden.

**Jack – **haha.

**Ryan – **Ah, Ruben, of course. I apologize.

**Ruben –** It's ok.

**Mia – **Mr. Ryan.

**Ryan – **Yes Mia?

**Mia – **If it's ok, I would like to participate in this mission in the field.

**Ryan – **You mean…

**Mia – **Yes, I would like to go with them.

**Ryan – **Very well, you are authorized to participate with them on this mission.

**Ryan – **Than you Mr. Ryan.

**Jane – **Oh! Awesome! This will be fun, us together again.

_Mia and Jane smiled at each other._

**Jane – **It's… been a long time.

**Mia –**To long.

**Ryan – **Well, the decrypting process may still take a while. In the meantime, I would like you to use our training facilities. It would be a good idea to improve your powers before exploring uncharted territory. Mia, can you take them there?

**Mia – **Certainly. Jane, let's go.

**Jane – **eh eh, lets.

_Mr. Ryan pressed a button in his secretary._

**Ryan –** Mike, please let me and Mia know when all the data is decrypted.

**Mike – **You got it Ryan.

**Ryan - ***Stares down*

**Mike –** Hum, I mean Mr. Ryan.

**Ryan –** Carry on.

**Mike – **Aye aye. Hai Mia by the way.

**Mia - **Hey Mike.

**Mike - **Mike off.

**Jack – **Who's mike?

**Mia - **He's our computer expert. And… he kinda has a crush on me.

**Jack - **I see.

_Mia pressed the elevator button, which opened moments after._

**Mia****- **All aboard!

**H.T.S.S – **Please insert access code… code correct, going down.

_During the way down, I kinda disconnected. For some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about my life now._

_About how things changed so fast, and how my old life was now over. Chosen ones, magic, evil…Meryan. I… wasn't sure what I truly felt for her._

_I was really happy though, my boring miserable life was over. This was like a second chance. And besides, I wanted to know how all of this would end._

_I returned to reality when Jane grabbed my arm._

**Jane – **Earth to Jack, we got a sleepy head.

**Jack – **Ah, I'm sorry, I was just… thinking.

**Jane – **Oh? About what?

**Jack –** About all the recent events.

**Jane – **Yeah… so much happened in such little time.

**Elliot – **Hmmm, tell me about it.

**Tobi – **Not all were good though.

**Mia – **But not all changes are bad.

_She said that while looking at Jane._

**Resh –**I… really just want to save my daughter.

**Meryan – **And save her you shall.

**Ruben – **You can count on it. I just want to do this and get back to Sarah.

_**Jack **_**- **Maybe we'll find another part of our plates there.

**Jane – **Oh! That's a possibility.

**Resh – **That's more than a possibility actually.

**All - **Oh?

**Resh –** Each of them individually have small plate fragments that increase their power.

I'm positive that those stone fragments are your plate part upgrades.

**Elliot – **It seems like we have a new mission.

**Resh – **Don't even think about it. It's gonna be hard already to infiltrate their base, henceforth we should concentrate on our rescue missions first, leaving rather suicidal ones for after.

**Jack - **I agree but, we can't leave them with those plates, it's too dangerous.

**Ruben – **True that.

**H.T.S.S. – **Floor reached, please exit the elevator.

_We all got out and waited for someone to come. It would most likely be Ben._

**? - ** Mia.

_We all turned back._

**Mia – **Hmm? Oh Lex!

**Lex – **Hey. Are you guys doing training now?

**Mia - **We are.

**Lex – **Great. I heard you're going in the mission as well.

**Mia – **Yeah, Mr. Ryan gave me the green light.

**Lex – **Well, in that case, I would like you to come with me for a special training, and bring your friend as well.

**Jane - **Who, me?

**Lex - **Yes you.

**Jack – **But wait! Who are you?

**Lex – **Oh, I apologize. I'm Lex, master magician.

**Resh – **ha, now that's a rare sight.

**Jane -** B-but wait! I don't know anything about magic!

**Lex - **That might be true, but I can feel a huge power that comes from you, as I saw in Mia.

**Mia – **Wow! That's so nice! I've got a lot to teach you then, eheh.

**Jane –** I can hardly wait.

**Meryan – **Do you feel the same with anyone else?

**Lex - **I do not, I'm sorry.

**Meryan – **But… how can that be? Don't we also use magic?

**Lex – **Good question. Thing is, the kind of magic you chosen ones have not including … Jane, right?

**Jane –** That's correct.

**Lex – **Hum, where was I? Ha yes, the kind of power you have, it's different from a natural one that comes with a mage. But I have to say, in all my life, I've never seen a chosen one with a natural calling for magic. It's really rare indeed.

**Resh –** Oh, I think that might explain why my fireball didn't burst your bubble at that time…

**Jane –** I-I I didn't know I had such potential.

**Lex - **Allow me to help you with that.

**Jane - **S-sure.

**Lex - **Well then, shall we go? Time is short.

**Jane – **O-okay.

**Mia - **Oh, sure, let's.

**Lex - **Mr. Resh, please accompany us.

**Resh –** Oh, certainly.

**Jane –** Well, we'll see you guys in a while.

**Jack - **… Okay. Take care Sis, and good luck.

_She grabbed my hand._

**Jane - **Thanks bro, you too. You guys a well.

_She let go of my hand and there they went._

_They entered a door in the farthest part of the floor and disappeared._

**Jack – **And there they went… So, what about us?

_Ben pointed to a… rather medium building in the corner and commenced walking there._

_After a short while, we reached it and stopped at the entrance._

**Ben –** Please open the door. Code: *17102CX0*.

**H.T.S.S - **Code accepted… opening doors.

_The door opened and we entered._

**H.T.S.S – **Changing door codes… code changed.

**Jack – **Ha… an auto-code changer. Ingenious.

**Ben - **We don't mess around here. Okay then, each one goes to a door.

_I didn't even notice. Inside, there were twelve grayish doors._

**Meryan – **But… there are twelve, and we are only five.

**Ben – **It's your call, but one thing is clear: only one per door. Oh, right, I'll have to warn you.

What you'll find inside will be different according every each one of you. You'll never know what you'll find in there. Best of lucks, and don't let your fears overcome you.

**Ruben - **What do you mean?

**Ben – **You'll see. Oh, by the way, I won't be able to contact you guys once you are inside; you are on your own. Well then, shall we start?

**All – **Okay…

_Each one of them took a different door like Ben said._

_Meryan took the fourth, Ruben the seventh, Elliot the first, Tobi the tenth, and I… the twelfth._

_I opened the door and entered it._

_The door closed behind me._

**? – **Oh, hey Jack?

**Jack - **! K-kairi!

_**To be continued**_


End file.
